Twin Sisters of Chaos
by Resatice
Summary: Before the reign of the gods, Artemis was born. Not as a child of Zeus, but one of Chaos's twin daughters. Forced to leave her planet because of a war, Artemis goes to Earth to seek protection. What happens when she goes back to her first home? Co-authoring this with PurpleGoddess9. Flames are welcome because we love s'mores! Rated T for minor swearing. Pertemis in later chapters.
1. Back Home

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a story me and my best friend are co-authoring. We were sitting in class thinking of which god/goddess we would have been. She thought I was Artemis because I'm good at archery and boys are annoying. There was no goddess suitable for her so I thought she would be a daughter of Chaos. That got our minds thinking and thus, leading to this, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Rick Riordan created; only the ones that are of my creation.**

Artemis PoV

_Why do things be so boring? I could have been with my real family. I wonder what they would be doing now. It's been so long…_

My thoughts trailed on as I pushed my 'fathers' words out of my mind. I was sitting in a council meeting regarding something I was paying no attention to.

Athena was just about to speak when a sudden purple flash appeared in the centre of the throne room. There was a girl with shining black hair that came to her shoulders, violently purple eyes and ivory skin. Her lips were a strawberry red and a smile was plastered to her face.

I gasped. My heart started to race.

_It couldn't be her…could it?_

She eyes all of the Olympians and stopped at me. I could never forget those eyes. The eyes only my sister had inherited from our father. All of her other features were from our mother Cosmos, but she faded long ago.

A grin crossed my face and my sister beamed at me. All of the other Olympians stared at me in confusion. An understanding passed through us.

"Hey Olympians, I am Iona, twin sister of Artemis. We are the daughters of Chaos and Cosmos. I'm here to take her back to her home. Her _original_ home."

I missed the sound of her voice. It was like bells chiming in the summer breeze. Another thing she gained from our mother.

"WHAT! Artemis is _my_ daughter, isn't she?" Zeus bellowed. I almost laughed at his face.

Suddenly Apollo came to my mind. I looked at him sitting on his throne with a confused look on his face. He looked up to me and I swear his eyes seemed a little misty. I felt a pang of guilt run through me. I have never seen Apollo cry. Ever.

I walked up to him as the rest of the council were yelling at my sister Iona. Apollo's eyes were locked onto mine. Gold on silver. **(A/N: I know he has blue eyes but I want him to have gold like the sun.)**

He was about to speak but I interrupted him.

"Look, I know you're confused. Just let me explain." I begged of him. He nodded his head and allowed me to continue.

"So, I was born before the Olympians and before the Titans. I was the daughter of Chaos and Cosmos. That crazy girl over there thats arguing with Zeus and everyone else is my real twin sister.

"I was sent here to Earth when my mother Cosmos was killed in a war. A war that was started because of me. You see, my home planet, Chaotica was a very peaceful place. It was a place where everyone was welcome. We had no enemies, but one day that all fell apart. It was at a council meeting with the leaders of all the planets. My father, Chaos got into a fight with a planet named Faub.

"My father promised me that I would be able to marry whomever I wanted, but planet Faub, or as we call it back home; Retard Planet, wanted their snobby, disloyal and snooty prince to marry me. Well, you can imagine how mad Chaos got.

"The prince was also present at the meeting along with me and Iona. His name was Andreas. He kept on trying to flirt with me but it never worked. My father noticed my annoyance with him and would never accept an arranged marriage for me. When the king of Retard Planet heard my father's words he declared war.

"It lasted for many millennia. When it occurred the gods just started their reign. My father told my sister and me of our mother's death the day before. He told me I had to leave, and that I would come back when it was safe. I miss my old home."

I waited for Apollo's answer. He was digesting everything in. I sneaked a glance at my sister, Iona and watched how she handled things. She was arguing with Zeus like no tomorrow. There was lightning flashing in the sky and she had out her diamond dagger that was infused with chaotic poison.

I smiled to myself. She may seem like an angel but when annoyed she was like the devil.

I turned back to Apollo. He spoke some words that made his voice crack.

"All this time…You were p-pretending to be my sister? All the arguments, fights, and laughs were all fake?" His voice went from sadness to anger. It made my heart throb.

"No! I actually considered you as my brother. You may have annoyed me but I swear! The only reason I didn't jump to leave the second Iona appeared was because of you! I actually wanted you to be my brother. I wish you could come with me but it is forbidden. I am so sorry brother."

A tear fell out of my eye. I never cry. I guess new beginnings cause new feelings.

My brother stood up and gave me a tight hug. I returned it with as much force. More tears fell from my eyes when I looked at him. He flashed me a sad smile.

"Promise me you will visit one day. But what will you do about your hunters?" Curiosity was in his voice.

"Easy, I make my lieutenant a minor goddess. She will be goddess of the hunt. I will have Hestia replace my spot on the council but I would still like to have my throne for any times I may come. Like an honorary thing."

I gave Apollo one last hug and a smile before I walked to my sister. She gave me a grateful smile and I returned it. Zeus noticed me and started to bomb me with questions. I calmly replied.

"I understand your confusion but as you guys were arguing I told my story to Apollo. I allow him to tell my story and what to do with my throne and my hunters. Now, I will try to visit at least once every few years. Good bye, family."

Everybody was too shocked at my calmness to do anything about stopping me. I faced Iona and asked her if we were going to the same place. She nodded and I grinned.

My sister and I stood beside each other. I thought of my home planet and visualized the palace. Suddenly a flash of silver and purple obscured my vision. I felt a very old feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_I'm actually going home _was my last thought before a sudden flash of light and sudden darkness filled me.

**A/N: So that was chapter one done by me (Resatice). The next chapter will be done by PurpleGodess in Iona's point of view.**

**This was roughly 1,200 words, not my longest chapter but will have to do for now. Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and add to your alerts/favourites! **


	2. Tragedies

A/N: Hi I'm ( PurpleGodess) writing this chappie. My chapters are probably going to be the shorter ones so don't hate. Also Artemis is going to be a lot more cool and ooc because she is based on Resatice. Anyways please enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than mine and Resatice's oc's and the plot.

"Purple"-talking

_Purple-_thinking/flashback"

'Purple'-talking in the mind like a BOSS

Iona's Pov

Me and Arty flashed to THE BEST PLANET EVER; CHAOTICA . Ah home sweet home.

"Home sweet home" Arty said with a content sigh.

_Twins think alike. _I grinned.

I was about to say something when dad came.

"Hello daughter." Chaos said cheekily.

"Hey dad, what's up?" She replied with a smile.

_Of course she would smile she hasn't seen him in like forever._

Dad was about to answer but I cut him off.

"Dad!" I whined. "I wanted to talk with Arty first why'd you butt in?"

"Yeah dad why are you crushing your daughters dream. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Artemis scolded.

Dad stumbled for words while we (meaning Arty and I) laughed our podex off. We were laughing on the floor with tears in our eyes. Dad waited for us to calm down which took about five minutes. Arty and I picked ourselves off the floor but we were still giggly.

"Are you two done yet?" Chaos asked still a little red in the face.

"No-"Arty started

"Not yet" I finished.

"HAHAHAH!" we laughed in his face.

"Ok-"I started this time

"We're done know" she finished.

We were still grinning like crazy. Dad was about to say something but he got cut off again. Aether came up beside him and grinned at both of us.

**(A/N: I have never written a romantic scene so bare with me.)**

As soon as I saw him my heart skipped a beat but started up even faster than before. Him and Arty started talking but I was too focused on how hot he was looking. I know he wasn't trying to be hot but he just was. His black jeans fit perfectly and he wasn't low riding like most of the guys on Earth. His white shirt molded against his much defined chest and abs. His eyes were the sexiest shade of blue; like the sky. His hair, oh don't get me started. It looks like it is made from the sun. It's so silky and shiny you can just imagine combing through it with your fingers.

I snapped out of my day dream when he looked towards me and winked. Thankfully nobody noticed, or so I thought. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I wanted to run out of there before I embarrassed myself like I always do.

"Hey it's getting late and I wanna talk to sis before dinner so bye!" I said in a rush while pulling Arty away from catching up with dad.

"Make sure you two are there for dinner!" dad yelled after us.

"Whatever!" we yelled back in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: Into the hallway of our rooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't let go of her until we reached our rooms. Our rooms were the only rooms in this hallway.

"Were going in my room k?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Sure, if I say no your still going to drag me there" She said with a grin. I matched that grin as I replied in a very bad British accent.

"Sister you know me so very well."

We were giggling when we went into my room. My room was my favourite place in the world. The walls were dark purple with white spots. I had black hardwood floors, _and yes there is hardwood in other planets__._My bed was white and had different shades of purple paint splatters on it. This room like Arty's was super high-tech.**(A/n: I don't want to describe it so just think of it as a nerds paradise but cooler :D).**The dresser and bed were white with flowers engraved into it. The closet, well the closet would make Aphrodite jealous because it was the size of an average room on Earth. And my bathroom, don't get me started. It created from marble with a giant hot tub, showers with over fifty different settings, and other things I'm too lazy to mention.

"Wow Vi, obsessed much?" Arty exclaimed after seeing my amazing room.

_Let me explain the nickname Vi. It's a long story. My name means Violet flower and Vi came from Violet and well... that wasn't actually a long story but oh well._

"Shut up your no better. Your room is all silver and green" I retorted sticking my tongue out at her.

"Whatever and you do know you haven't said hello properly yet." she scolded looking angry but you could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Ok…" I replied with a wicked grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Our squeals could be heard on the other side of the planet. While we were squealing we were also hugging each other like crazy. When we finally calmed down we were still grinning. I went and jumped on my white leather couch. She came and jumped but not on the couch on me.

"Ugh, get off me fatty." I groaned.

"You're the fat one not me Vi." Arty told me indigently with her nose in the air as she slid off me and onto the couch. Artemis suddenly got serious.

"Vi please tell me what happened after dad sent me away." She begged. I held my ground until she put on her secret weapon; the puppy dog face. Her eyes got all big and her lower lip puffed out.

"Please Vi?" she asked as her eyes began to water.

"Ok" I gave in, but get comfy this is a long story."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ Arty, Dad, King Alexander, Prince Andreas of Faub Planet, all of the other leaders and I were at a council. The retard prince kept looking at Arty with lust and desire in his eyes. I caught his eye and glared as hard as I could. _

_How dare the likes of him even think about my sister like that, I thought._

_ I smiled when he flinched from my glare like everybody else other than dad, mom, and Arty._

_"Lord Chaos," Alexander called snapping me out of my torture ideas for Andreas._

_"What is it King Alexander?" Father asked curiously._

_"I request your daughters hand for my son in union." He stated proudly. As soon as he said that my twin and I were standing with our weapons._

_"WHAT!" we both roared._

_"I want to marry Artemis because as we all know, she is taken with me." Andreas snootily spoke while winking at my sister._

_"YOU LITTLE BASTARD SHE IS/I AM NOT TAKEN WITH YOU!" We both roared at the same time. Me, Arty, and the delusional prince started arguing like no tomorrow while dad and the king were doing the same._

_"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Alexander yelled leaving with his son. After they left I realized this meant war._

_"Girls," Dad called after he got rid of the other leaders. He looked at us with a heavy heart. __"Artemis you have to go into hiding."_

_"What! We will not lose this war and even if we do I will not let my family fight my battles!" She replied fiercely._

_"Honey." our mother called. She glided towards us. You know how people say Aphrodite was the most beautiful being? That's not true. Our mother Cosmos was. _

_Her honey blond hair was in a French braid all the way up to the back of her knees. Her emerald green shone with unshed tears._

_"They will not stop until they get you and I will not let my daughter go into the hands of those imbeciles." She spat but her voice was still the most beautiful thing ever._

_"But-"_

_"No buts my Lune. We all do this willingly. You need to do this, ok?"_

_"Ok mother but where will I go?" She asked defeated._

_"You will go to Earth use the Chaos Mist wisely. We will get you when it is safe."_

_Artemis stood proudly but you could see a tear escaping her eyes._

_"Bye mother, father" she said sadly giving them both a hug. She turned towards me_

_"Bye Vi, take care of them ok?"_

_"Ok sis, don't worry, we'll get out of this." I said with a wink "Now go!" I said while making shooing gestures._

_"My Lord, the opposing army has arrived." A soldier called._

_"Bye daughter now go we have a war to face." Father told her while turning and marching to the front gates with me and the soldier on his tail. I turned to say my final good-bye but when I turned I saw a horrible sight. Mother was being taken to the infirmary by Artemis. She had a dagger made out of the only metal that can cause immortals to fade in her side. I looked for who did this and my eyes landed on the new maid we hired with Artemis' hunting knife piercing her heart. My heart clenched but Artemis said "Go!". I turned with a heavy heart and charged into battle._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Authors Note: Ok people please review, add to alerts and/or favourites.**

**Anyone who reads this is awesome and anyone who reviews this is BOSS. So do you wan't to be awesome or BOSS you choice.;)**

**-PurpleGodess**

**Other A/N: So guys, this is Resatice and all my awesomness. Hope you enjoyed this chapter by "little miss obsessed with purple" Next chapter will be by me, and the one following after will be by both me and purplegodess. We got a field trip that day so we need something to do on the bus.**


	3. Dinner

**A/N: So it's Resatice back again! Hope you missed me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters or PurpleGodess' characters. I don't own Winnie the Pooh either (Don't ask, just read.)**

Artemis PoV

My heart filled with dread as I remembered taking my mother to the infirmary. I remember the pain of losing my mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back Time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I gasped as my mother fell into my arms. I saw Iona turn around with hurt in her eyes. She was about to come to me but I shouted, "Go!" She was needed in the battle._

_Red obscured my vision as I turned to look at the person who stole my knife and killed my mother. To say I was shocked was an understatement. It was my new maid, the one we hired after my first one died._

"_What. Have. You. DONE?!" I screamed in her face. She had a terrified expression on her face, good for her, she should be. YOU DARE KILL MY MOTHER WITH MY OWN KNIFE? I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE DEPHTHS OF THE VOID WITH THE WORST TORTURE EVER!"_

_I grabbed my blade that was dipped in the River of Sorrow, able to kill even the most powerful immortals, Shish Kebab._

_I stabbed the traitor right through the heart in less than a second. I sheathed it back to my hip and teleported my mother and I to the medical wing. I laid her on a bed and called one of the doctors. They started treating her stab as she turned towards me._

"_Look, I know you don't want to leave but you must. It's in your destiny. If you don't go…" She struggled for breath. "Please, stay safe my daughter, and keep your family safe. Another thing, don't close your heart to the ones you love, let them in. I love you…" I sensed her heart flutter one last time as she sucked in a deep breath. She exhaled and her eyes slowly closed. _

_The room felt cold. My heart throbbed with guilt. _

_My mother took that knife to protect me. She wouldn't have died if she-_

_NO, DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! I scolded myself. Her time was up, the fates have spoken. I can't change anything. I must-no, had-to move on._

_With those words in my mind, I quickly grabbed the necessities that I needed to survive such as a weapon that suited Earth standards and a little bit of food. I readied myself to be teleported and softly spoke "I will be back. Nothing will happen to my home."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash_ Back End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shed a tear forgetting that my younger twin was with me. She had never seen me cry before this. She knew what I was thinking; we had a connection like that. She pulled me into a sisterly hug. One that I haven't had in centuries. I missed these sister moments.

"Okay, since you were never a crier, and were easily distracted, how about we get ready for dinner? Its formal attire so wear something pretty. We got all of the primordial coming so yeah…" Iona informed me.

I chuckled. "It's been so long since I've seen any of them, and together for that matter. And maybe we can hook you up with Aether because you think he's sooo hot!" I laughed when I saw my sisters face. I knew she thought I forgot about her little crush, in my opinion she underestimates me.

She smacked me in the arm but laughed along with me. She abruptly stopped and commanded me to my room.

I continued laughing until I was out the door and in front of my bedroom door. I smiled and slowly opened it revealing my old (and happily untouched) room.

It was my favourite place in the whole world. Nothing compared to my palace in Olympus. The walls were a vivid forest green with small specks or silver glitter. There was a wall made from indestructible glass overlooking a lake that reflected the full mood surrounded by forest. There was a white mahogany door leading into my bathroom with the same features as Iona and a walk in closet the slightly bigger than my sisters beside it with shining white doors that glowed light silver.

I walked over to a pinewood dresser that had a mirror and looked at the jewelry box resting in the centre. I smiled and slowly opened it up. Inside there were some necklaces that turned to armor, a bracelet that became a shield and my most favourite ring.

It was simple but it was a gift from my mother and it meant the world to me. It had a five carat diamond in the centre and the band was made from a metal my mother created, the only one in existence. It looked to be bronze but don't let it fool you. I lightly tapped the diamond and smiled when I had a bow made from my mother's metal in my hand and a quiver that was shaped like a phoenix with an endless supply of diamond arrows on my back. This was my favourite weapon and I missed it very badly. I tapped the tiny diamond that was centred in the bow and it returned back to ring form on my finger.

I put it back in the box and made my way to freshen up. I took a shower with the massage setting on and sighed contentedly.

Once I was dried and clean I walked into my closet. I picked a forest green dress from the many that were in there. It went up to my knees. It has a silver flower created from rhinestones coming from the bottom it my waist. It merged from silver to bronze and flowed to the top. It was a one shoulder. Along with it I painted my nails silver but sometimes looked copper depending on the light, had a pair of silver flats and wore my ring that turned to a bow. I had bronze and diamond earrings and a simple charm bracelet. My auburn hair was in a side braid coming onto my left shoulder and hung up to my waist.

It was my favourite outfit.

I was about to leave my room when I heard a flap of wings. I turned and saw my pet phoenix. I smiled as she flew towards me and landed on my shoulder. I pet her silver wing and continued out of the door.

I knocked on Vi's door and waited for a few seconds. The door flew open and I saw my sister wearing a violet dress that had white polka dots walk out. I won't bore you with the makeup, mails or jewelry.

"I see you found Sherwood." Vi replied. I was glad she didn't comment on my outfit. We both knew that we looked amazing.

Oh, you may be wondering why I named my bird Sherwood. Well one day I was hunting in a Sherwood Forest and came across her. She was injured. I brought her back to the palace and took care of her until I had to leave. I named her after the forest.

"Yes I have, now do you know where Tigger is?" I asked. Oh by the way, Tigger is Iona's pet tiger.

**(A/N: What's up Winnie the Pooh? I stole your friend! And now you aren't wondering about why I mentioned Pooh in the disclaimer.)**

"He's just hunting. He may join us later at dinner or he may come here and fall asleep. I never know with him." She replied like it was a no brainer. I shook my head and motioned for her to lead the way to the grand dining hall.

We walked in silence. Only the sounds of our footsteps echoing off the walls were heard. I absorbed the changes in the castle since I was last here. There was new furniture and the occasional painting. Other than that, nothing has changed.

"Dad didn't want to change _anything_ until you were here. You were always picky with having everything perfect." Vi told me. I chuckled softly. Dad knew me so well.

Finally after reaching the grand doorway I felt nervous. I know that they are my family, but it's still weird after seeing them after so long.

Vi gave me a reassuring look. I nodded my head indicating that I was ready.

She opened the door and the sight, like always, blew my mind.

There was a gigantic chandelier made from crystal in the centre of the hall emitting light in all directions. There were also smaller ones varying from place to place. In the back there was a family portrait of dad, mom, Vi, and I. The walls on either side were covered from flags of every planet. I was glad to say that Retard Planet had a flag that was one centimeter by one centimeter.

The other two walls were covered with mine and Iona's accomplishments. I grinned as I remembered each and every one of them.

The chatter died down as soon as we step foot into the grand room. All eyes were on me. A blush crept to my face as I studied the faces. There was Aether, going googly eye over my sister, Nyx and her husband Erebus with their aura's omitting darkness. I saw Pontus and Thalassa, their eyes moving to the rhythm of waves. I saw Gaia and Uranus smiling happily at me. Chronos was also there, his eyes a liquid gold. I spotted Hemera in the gathering. There was also Tartarus, and Eros.

Eros was grinning like he was crazy, which I think he is. His facial expression twisted into one that made me almost bust out laughing. It was the mix of a monkey and a jester gone crazy. He morphed his face back to normal, smiling like a fool.

_Just like old times._ I thought to myself.

Then there was my father. Sitting at the head of the table like the boss he is. There were two empty chairs beside him. I was guessing that one was for me and the other for Iona.

Sherwood flew to the chair on the right of father. I assumed that was mine.

Vi and I walked to our seats. When we sat Chaos began a small speech.

"Welcome everyone. I'm sure you all know that Artemis is back. Or if you don't that would be a shame because she can kick your podex to the other side of the universe and back. Now on that happy note let's enjoy dinner."

The second he said that, trays of food appeared before us. There was every food you could possibly think of. I took a piece of chicken, some veggies, and a baked potato. I got some Pepsi to drink. I also fed Sherwood some meat.

My stomach was filled. It has been so long since I had eaten the Chaotica food. It was the best in the multi-verses. I sighed happily. I saw Vi laugh at me and I simply glared back.

"Now that we are all filled, you can now go do whatever you want. And please, don't bombard Artemis with questions. She just got back today." Chaos stressed. I smiled at my dad, glad that he knew how I felt.

I got out of my chair and followed Iona to the rec room. The primordial were right behind us. The room was a huge with computers, laptops, the up to date televisions, and every game console in the worlds including every game for that system. There was a giant stereo system and there was also a bunch of other things. It was Apollo and Hermes paradise. I smiled at the memories of them spending countless hours in the arcade back on earth.

I walked to a leather sofa. I kicked my feet up and prepared myself for all the questions. The primordial all sat down. Uranus, Gaia, and Tartarus were on the couch across from me. Eros was sitting near my feet on the floor. Chronos was beside him. Nyx jumped onto my legs forcing me to sit up straight. She flashed a smile and I rolled my eyes at her. Erebus sat beside her. Pontus and Thalassa were on one of the love seats where my feet used to be pointed. Finally Vi and Aether sat together on the loveseat near my head. My twin was laughing blushing like crazy. Aether flashed a smile. Hemera sat on the floor at the feet of Nyx. Dad walked in and summoned a chair for him to sit in. A big happy family.

The first question was asked by Nyx.

"So…Miss me?"

Everyone burst out laughing. They all knew that besides Iona, she was my best friend. I rolled my eyes once again and smacked her on the arm. I was glad to say she mouthed the word 'ow.'

Everyone again burst out laughing.

When we were all calmed down Eros asked the next question.

"So, find an interesting boy back on Earth?" I smacked his head with my foot and then nervously replied.

"Well...There is this one person, he was a son of Poseidon, but my 'twin' brother made me kill him. His name was Orion." I chuckled. "Actually, I'm glad I had to kill him. Later I found out that he went around…what's the word? Ah, misusing,women. I don't regret having an arrow go through his head.

But recently there was someone else, he is a hero. He saved me a few times…No I won't tell you his name. But I will tell you that ever since the day I met him, I've had feeling for him. I don't know how I feel now, but if I were to see him, I have no idea what I would do."

Everyone was silent. I don't blame them. Here I was, known for hating boys, confessing that I had feeling for someone, and that I currently do."

Everyone was processing the thought when I looked over to my twin. She caught my eye and I grinned when I looked over to Aether. He has his hand on top of Vi's. She noticed what I was looking at and blushed. I put my hands up saying "Don't blame me."

Everyone snapped back to attention. No one seemed to be asking anymore questions so I bid everyone goodnight and gave them all a hug and walked back to my room.

I would like to say I went straight to my bed, but I lied. I took a small detour around the palace. I walked to the library and stared at all the books before walking out. I had too many memories of my mother from there it hurt. She would always read to me. The sound of her voice reading the words off the page, creating a movie in my mind was amazing.

I continued towards the arena, and smiled at all the battles me and Iona fought there. She usually won because she was more skilled at hand to hand combat, like my father. I was always the archer like mother.

I turned my ring into my bow and stood before a target. I notched my arrow and let it loose. I watched as it travelled half a kilometer and still hit the very centre. I smiled when I remembered how I learnt to shoot. It was from my mother. I smiled sadly at how much she used to care for me and Iona. I transformed by bow back to the ring and walked to my room. I climbed in bed and fell asleep thinking more about my mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skippity Skip 6 months ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iona and I were just called down from training to see father. He said he had an important mission for us. Over the past few weeks we had been getting fewer missions. We have saved a couple planets from blood battles, and we also made peace with the planets that sided with Retard Planet in our war. Nothing could have been better. I asked Chaos one day why we weren't getting missions. He just said that we will be getting an important mission in the future and winked. That was the end of the subject.

We strode through the halls. Passerby's bowing as we went. Being a princess can be annoying at times. Everywhere you go everybody bows. Bow over here, bow over there. Bows everywhere! Sure, I was kind of used to it from Olympus, but it was normal there. Before no one would ever bow to me knowing how much it irritated me. I think they assume that I want to be bowed to, even after telling them multiple times to stop.

We approached my father's office. It was in the side of the castle that was used for the army.

I may want to explain that. Even though we are peaceful, you never know when an attack would happen. I mean, before there was war with the Faubs, we never had an army. We had the people from the cities and allies and personal body guards help us win. Now that I'm back Chaos wants to go full out on protection. I always have someone guarding me or outside of the door. Same with Iona.

Anyways we walked right into the room, not bothering to knock. We were always welcome wherever we went.

Dad was talking to Erebus regarding the army. Something about a new recruit?

They stopped what they were doing when we walked in and crashed on the couch in the corner. They both snickered. We rolled our eyes.

Erebus walked out of the room nodding towards dad, like informing him that he may be back. Dad nodded and bid farewell and turned towards us. He started to speak.

"So you guys got a mission. It's pretty easy. You get to use your car to do this-"

"YES!" Iona screamed. I shook my head. She was so immature.

"As I was saying, your mission is to retrieve Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, for our army. That should be no problem."

_Oh shit._ I thought. _This will be interesting._

We nodded our heads and walked towards the garage where our cars were held. They weren't ordinary cars. They were cars that could fly, drive on he ground, and also travel between universes, galaxies, and planets. They were awesome.

"We're taking my Mustang."

I frowned. I wanted to take my silver and green Bugatti.

_Oh well. No changing her mind._ I thought.

I walked to her purple car. It had two small stripes going through the centre of the hood all the way to the back. The inside consisted of white leather chairs with a medium brown dashboard. There were two cup holders that were able to hold super large slurpees. It was pretty nice but not as cool as mine.

I got into the passenger seat. Iona already had the car on and ready to drive. She grinned like a crazy maniac and the next thing I knew we were on our way to planet earth.

**A/N: So, that was chapter three done by me, Resatice! This was so long, like 3,200 words. One of my longest chapters I think. So, I'd like to say that I have no idea about cars. Like, not a single clue. I had to ask my brother very awkwardly about them. I did a majority of this chapter eating something. I had pudding, cookies, I had milk at one point. I also had the same dinner as Artemis last night. **

**So I would like to ask you what is your favourite food? **

**Oh yes, next chapter will be in Percy's point of view. FINALLY! It will be written by both me and PurpleGodess. And yeah….**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. New Recruit

**DISCLAIMER****: THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER STARTING WITH THE AUTHOR NOTE. DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU! We would bold this fifty times but we can't. Anyways, we don't own anything that seems familiar. We only own the plot and our oc's. THERE MAY BE SOME OOC HAPPENING! TRUST ME, IT'S SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN.**

**A/N: Resatice: Hey, how's life? Ready for this intense chapter of awesomeness? Well you better be or I'm gonna smack ya with a book! (Don't ask). OH YEAH, before I forget, if you got a lot of updates for this it was because I was fixing all the other mistakes I got while actually reading this. I didn't spot some in word, so yeah...**

**PurpleGodess: Sup peeps! This is the grandmaster purple. You ready for this awesomeness?! No? Well here is what you need: A Slurpee, awesomeness, and not being a dipshitness. NOW YOU ARE READY!**

Percy PoV:

"I. Hate. My. Life." I spoke out loud.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not emo or anything. I don't cut myself.

**(A/N: Nothing against emo's or people who do that. We are nice people! We don't judge easily!)**

It's just that my life has been going downhill straight into a ditch. And it's DARK.

Ever since that dipshit son of Jupiter, Jason came into my life he has ruined everything. Not being mean or anything, I just hate him.

Here is why.

1. Stealing my girlfriend: That wretched daughter of Athena ditched me for the next best thing. Always has to be with the centre of attention. Acting like the bitch she is, she found a new boy toy.

2. My friends think I'm a loser: They think that I should worship the ground Jason walks on just like them. Those losers.

3. Chiron thinks I'm hopeless: He assumes that I'm a talentless lump that has zero skill with a sword. He wants Jason to teach me, when really I can wipe the floor with his ugly ass face. That's right, I went there.

4. All the gods think that I will join the 'evil' side of a war in anything that may happen in the future: they act like they don't know me; I mean…I won't join the evil side even if they have my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. And those things are good. Do they even know my fatal flaw?

5. All the campers look down on me: Those donkey's believed all the lies that Jason fed them. Those include things like me hating puppies, me being egotistical, selfish, and that I hate everybody no matter who they are. They also assume that I run people over with Blackjack. How do they even get that? Are they retarded?

Don't get me wrong, I still love them as a family and everything, but their just acting like total dipshits.

One person stayed with me though.

My little brother. No, Poseidon didn't break the oath…again. My mom and Paul didn't have a kid either. I'm talking about the Ghost king, Nico di Angelo Jackson. Yup, I said Jackson. Mom and Paul adopted him after hearing about his past. I was surprised he told them so quickly considering the fact that he only told me a few weeks ago.

_Vroom!_

_What is that?_

I walked out of cabin three and jogged towards the campfire where a crowed was gathered.

I made my way to the front of the gathering with a lot of pushing and shoving considering the fact that everybody hated me.

I stood beside Nico who appeared out of the shadows. I looked to see what was causing this commotion.

I saw a purple mustang that had two small stripes but that wasn't what took my breath away.

There was a girl wearing D&G sunglasses and had her auburn hair in a side braid. She was wearing a forest green sweater with a silver shirt underneath, and had black skinny jeans. She also had silver high-tops.

She suddenly took her shades off and put them on the top of her head and revealed eyes that looked like the moon. They were very familiar.

I was snapped out of my daze when Nico slapped my face. I saw the girl laugh lightly and talk to another girl that was drinking a rainbow Slurpee. She was grinning like she was a maniac.

"Sup peeps, where the gods at?" The girl with the Slurpee asked.

There was a sudden flash and the twelve Olympians appeared. Hades was also there.

Ever since Artemis left Hestia took her throne. Artemis still has a throne in Olympus, but it is never used. Thalia became the goddess of the Hunt.

"What do you want children?" Zeus boomed.

"Don't you _dare _call me child." The girl with the Slurpee said. "I am Iona, twin sister of Artemis, daughter of Chaos and Cosmos. I'm the goddess of poison, kindness, weirdness and one of the goddess of randomness and awesomeness. I am also your great grandma so sit yo ass down!" The crazy girl said.

Zeus was shell shocked. Here was the girl who supposedly took his daughter to who knows where. From what I've heard he wanted to rip her guts out and feed them to the Harpies.

"Vi, we're his great aunts. Not grandma. That's Gaia. You don't have any kids, hell you don't even have a boyfriend." The girl with auburn hair said exasperatedly.

"Stop focusing on details Artemis. Get the big picture. I'm working on it but its hard when your forever alone." Everybody gasped. That is Artemis, _the Artemis?_ Say what?

_She looks hot…_ I thought. But there was NO way I was going to tell her that. I don't want to be a vegetable no matter how bad my life was.

"Oh yeah, I may want to mention who I am considering your shocked faces." Artemis spoke.

"I am Artemis, ex goddess of the Hunt, goddess of the Moon, forests and hills. Twin sister of Iona, daughter of Chaos and Cosmos. I am also the other half of being the goddess of randomness and awesomeness."

Apollo was the first to speak.

"Artemis, you wear high-tops? And what happened to your parka?"

Artemis summoned a paper back and threw it at his head.

Apollo mouthed 'ow.' I let out a chuckle after so long of no laughs.

"Someone," Artemis said while glaring at Iona "Took my flats and threw them out into the Void. I would get them back but I didn't have any time. I had nothing left except for these...things."

"HAHA! You got nailed with a book suckah!" Crazy girl with the Slurpee, now known as Iona teased.

Artemis summoned another book and threw it at her head but unlike Apollo she caught it and started to read.

After a few seconds she closed the book that seemed to be five hundred pages long.

"That was a good book. Nice choice sis." Iona stated.

"Why thank you sister dear. "Artemis replied with a mocking British accent.

Everybody laughed. Who knew Artemis was this funny?

We were cut off by Ares.

"Cut to the chase punks. Why are you here?"

Artemis was about to respond but Iona replied faster.

"Well _punk_, this doesn't involve you so shut your mouth or I will kick your podex to the void where you will suffocate and die in my father's hands. Trust me; you don't want that to happen._ Ever_."

She spoke in a sassy tone, rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers.

Artemis rolled her eyes but had a small smile spread on her lips.

"Don't blame my sister. She has slight anger issues. Anyways the real reason we are here is because we need a new recruit for our father's army. He will be the possible commander, listening to no one but Chaos, Iona and I. He is the Hero of Olympus."

Everybody gasped and started chanting Jason's name. He made his way to the front of the crowed when Iona screamed "PERCY JACKSON! Come one, come all! Actually, I only want Percy here. I hate the rest of you."

I was shocked. I couldn't move, but everyone else could. The moved out of the way so that I was in plain sight.

Jason literally had his eyes falling out. Once he recovered from the shock you could practically see the steam coming out from his ears.

"Wow Vi, way to be direct. Anyways, you coming or not?" Artemis spoke.

I was about to answer when Jason started screaming at the two girls.

"Why do you want _him_? He's nothing! He was taking all of my credit in the war. I was the one who was the winning factor. He just came when most of the monsters were dead like the sissy he is!"

Artemis got out her bow and arrow and stated "Do you know what this man over here has done? He has slain the Minotaur without any training, he has went to the underworld and came back twice, no hero has done that before except for the children of Hades, he has returned the Golden Fleece back to the gods, he has defeated the Nemean Lion with some help, held up the sky for me, RESCUED me, has travelled through the labyrinth and came out alive, defeated countless titans and much much more. You can't possibly have done more than that."

While Artemis continued to argue with Jason about my...erm… accomplishments? I guess you can call them. I was red in the face. I couldn't stop staring at my feet. I mean, the goddess who I assume still hates men is defending me. Not even my girlfriend did that. Weird right?

Iona interrupted their arguing.

"Argue later if you want. We got a job to do. Our old man won't be happy if you kill another demigod. We also need to get more Slurpee's. Mines done, I'm getting you a lime flavoured one, and Percy can have whichever flavour is blue." She then turned towards me and asked "You _are_ coming, right?"

I looked at Nico who was smiling at me sadly. He wanted me to go, but to not go as well. I made my decision.

"I'll be back for you lil' man. Don't worry about it."

"_Awe, how sweet._ Now get in the gods forsaken car!" She screamed.

I climbed in the car avoiding Iona as best as I could. Artemis was in shotgun putting her seatbelt on. She turned to me and said "You may want to do this too. You can never trust her driving. We almost fell off a cliff because of her Slurpee obsessions. Thank Chaos or the flying mode."

I saw Iona grin in the review mirror. I hurriedly put on my seatbelt as the car turned on. I held on my seat for dear life.

My last thought before hearing us break the sound barrier was that if I ever get out of this car alive, I will dump my Slurpee on this chick's head.

**A/N: We had a very good friend help us write this chappie. (I-am-East). This was the funniest chapter to write considering the fact that we wrote it all on a bus and that we couldn't stop laughing with all the idea's we had. We had lots of funnier ones but we ran out of time.**

**Anyways, we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did because we put a lot of effort in it.**

**Review/Favourite/Review/Alert/Review!**


	5. Goddess of Slurpees

**Author's Note: Sup gals and guys. I hope you liked the previous chapter in Percy POV. So this chapter is mainly about meeting the others in the army and training.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and mine and Resatice's characters. We don't own the links either. **

* * *

Iona's POV

We made it to Chaotica in less than five minutes thanks to my amazing driving. I looked back at Percy when we landed to say something but he looked a little green.

"Oh no you are not puking in my car!" I cried summoning a barf bag while panicking.

"I'm surprised he hasn't fainted like the last person." Artemis smirked slightly pale.

"Oh shut it." I whined with a pout "Oh yeah how are you doing back there?" I added with a pause.

"Fine just peachy." He said gaining some of his original colour.

"K people, lets go see daddy." I beamed jumping out of my car. I watched as Arty and Percy climbed out. I lead the way to Chaos's main office.

"Wow." I heard Percy say as we reached the mural. I turned to see Percy standing wide eyed staring at our mural. It was from the happier days when we were still together like a real family.

"I remember this." Arty said with a sad smile remembering mom.

"I do too. But let's go before we get stuck in the memories," I smiled "Come on its not far now."

Percy and Arty struck up a conversation but I ignored it.

_They would make a good couple; I should talk to Eros for a favor…_

We passed a few hallways to reach dad's office. I didn't even pause at the doors I just pushed them open. I entered the room in slow motion. I heard Percy ask Artemis if I was ok but before she could answer dad already did.

"Yes, Iona is just weird but you get used to it." He said with a shrug.

Percy jumped like he didn't notice him which probably he didn't. He bent to bow but I doubt dad would let him.

"No Percy don't bow, I hate it when good people bow to me."

"Okay?"

"Now Percy do you know why you are here." Dad asked.

Straight the point, huh dad.

"Um… To join your army?" Percy stated like a question.

"Don't worry Percy nobody's going to blast you, we're nice people!" I grinned draping my legs over the arm of the couch. He grinned back at me and I knew he was getting more comfortable.

"Iona is right, Percy you need to know who your real family is."

I stopped playing with my nails** ( Link on Resatice's profile)**to stare at dad. Artemis and Percy were starting at dad as well.

"What?" Percy, Artemis and I said in unison. Normally I would tease Arty about saying the same thing as a boy but I was still in shock.

"Yes Poseidon is not actually your father Pontus is. I know this is a shock to all of you but you are not a demigod you are a titan."

"Wow. Wait aren't the titans the bad guys?" Percy asked confused.

"No they are not the bad guys. Someone was double crossing us but I won't say who. That person controlled the chaos fog, which is a stronger version of the mist on Earth, and made the titans attack the gods and hurt their father. They finally were able to take control of themselves and then the titans figured out what was wrong and what was right." He said the last part with a grin.

"So wait, if Pontus is my dad then who is my mom? Why did Poseidon claim me? Why was I on earth? And when can I see him? And most importantly what am I the titan of?" Percy exclaimed in a rush.

"Pontus is away right now and he will have to answer all your questions, sorry. Right now you will go to the different classes" Dad said with a twinkle in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Classes?" Percy asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well you didn't think all our recruits are fully trained. All recruits have to do at least five days of training then take a test to see which rank they get put into." Artemis explained.

"Oh" What a smart reply.

"Nice way with words. I can tell were going to get along great!" I laughed while he grinned back at me.

"Now all of you better get to your classes they start in two minutes" Dad said with a sly wink "And Artemis you will be taking Percy around."

"Why can't Vi do it?" Artemis complained.

"Cause you know him better than I do" I explained with a grin and a wink like dad.

"Fine, let's go Percy." She gave in. Percy and Artemis were about to leave when I remembered the most important thing ever. **( I bet your wondering what it is. It is super important so listen carefully or I guess in your case read carefully ^_^)** I quickly summoned the best thing in the world and threw it at them which they caught with ease.

"You forgot your Slurpee's" I grinned. I gave Percy a blue raspberry and Arty a 7-up and lime layered one. Percy said a quick thank you before running after Artemis who already left.

"K I have to go too, bye daddy" I said about to leave with my rainbow flavored Slurpee when dad stopped cold with ten words.

"Daughter would you like to be the goddess of Slurpee's?"

"OMG YES PLEASE THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" I exclaimed while hugging him. He laughed then placed his hand on my head muttering a few words.

"There you go Iona. You are now the goddess of Slurpee's."

"YES!" I screamed running outside of the room to go on a free Slurpee giving spree.

~~~~~~~~~~~After Giving Away Free Slurpee's To Everyone~~~~~~~~

_Training Room #1-Balance_

I reached the room where Pertemis was supposed to be. I am calling Percy and Artemis that from now on because they will become a couple whether they want it or not. I squealed as I reached my best friend. Now don't get me wrong I love Arty but I do have friends other than her.

"Eri, I missed you!" I hugged her jumping up and down. She hugged me back with the same amount of force.

"I missed you too. I already meet Percy and Arty just so you know."

"Great, I hate making introductions." I said wrinkling my nose. She laughed.

"So how was the peace making/ getting allies mission?" I asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started. There was no one who would even stop arguing for a second to listen to me." Eri complained as I looked at what she was wearing.

She was wearing full samurai armor with a kimono underneath.

**(Link again on Resatice's profile.. Imagine it without the hair pieces and the sword though)**

The outfit looked very heavy but it was actually very light weight. Eri's real name is actually Erianne but she hates being called that.

"So goddess of peace," I said interrupting her rant with a sly smile "how do you feel about helping Arty getting a boyfriend?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and to answer one of the reviews No I'm not obsessed with purple it's just my favourite colour. Please everybody follow, favourite and review. Just remember Reviews keep us going. Oh I almost forgot the OC Erianne is actually I-Am-East.**

**Peace peeps!**


	6. Training

**A/N: Resatice here! My brother got me sick. Stupid cold... Don't have much more to say so onto the story! **

**Omg…**** Lmb111514 reviewed this story…THE AUTHOR OF FRIGGEN ATHLON LIKES THIS STORY! OH MY FRIGGEN GOD! We had a total freak out. No lie.**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this… We don't own anything other than our plot and our characters.**

Artemis PoV

While walking to the training rooms I answered a few of Percy's questions. I was trying not to show any emotions. Every time there was a question he would stare at me with those mesmerizing sea green eyes. Now that I look at them closely they do look a lot like Pontus, and someone else that happens to be one of my friends. I took a mental note to ask her later.

When we reached the training room we spotted Eri. She and Iona started hugging like crazy. I shook my head as they continued their reunion. They started talking about something then Iona grinned like crazy.

_I wonder what their up to_,I thought.

After a bit more small talk Eri hugged me then turned to Percy.

"Hello young one. Your first class will be balance taught by me."

Iona and I burst out laughing.

"You? Balance? AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" We shouted at the same time.

It took me and my twin a couple of minutes to recover. I had tears coming out of my eyes and Iona was laughing on the floor clutching her sides.

"I'll have you know that there is no one else to teach this because everyone else is out on a mission." Eri said with a voice filled with calmness.

Percy was staring at us like we were crazy. The poor man has no idea what he's getting himself into.

"Percy, do you know why you need balance?" Eri asked.

Percy had a thoughtful face then answered with confidence. "Well, you need balance for sword fighting. You need it for your stance. If you don't have proper balance your opponent could easily beat you. You also don't want to be falling flat on your face every time you have to do something."

We all smiled. Maybe he isn't as hopeless as I thought. Iona cracked a grin.

"Correct. Your task is to walk across that high wire. Do you need a demonstration?' Eri asked.

"That? I'm supposed to walk across that?! Its fifty feet in the air!"

I laughed. "Perseus, that's why she asked you if you want a demo, I think that Eri should not be giving it though. I won't allow Iona either. I don't understand why dad didn't have me teach this class. These two idiots over there practically failed this class."

Iona and Eri were nodding their heads with a creepy smile on their face. Percy stared at them for a few seconds. After he turned to me and had an expression on his face that was asking if they were crazy. I laughed and motioned him to follow me.

I jumped to the top of one of the towers. I looked to the ground and Percy had his chin on the ground. Iona and Eri walked towards him and patted him on the back. He turned to look at them and started to talk. I started to walk on the wire. I looked down and saw the three of them looking at me. Iona had a devious smile. She summoned a green Slurpee. At this time I was in the middle of the wire. I turned on my toes and lifted my hand the very moment Iona threw the drink. I caught it with amazing grace.

I slurped it. Yum, Mountain Dew flavour. That's actually pretty good.

"Thanks!" I called down.

They all laughed. I made my way to the end of the wire and jumped back down. There was not a single sound, even my steps were silent. The perks of being a hunter and an assassin.

Percy was staring at me a certain way. His eyes met mine and a smile shined on his face. I felt my cheeks get warm.

I told Percy to go try it out. Before he went he asked me a question.

"How did you do that? The wire is like…half an inch wide!"

"What can I say? When you're a hunter you need balance. I am one of dad's assassin's so I kinda need this skill. It helps to have some balance. Balance dictates. You must have it."

Percy nodded and climbed up the ladder. I called up towards him.

"Percy, remember to keep focus. Don't look at the ground and just pay attention to your feet. There is nothing but your feet."

Percy tentatively placed his foot on the wire testing its strength. He seemed surprised when he noticed the sturdiness. He placed his other foot in front of the other and continued on that way. He _slowly_ walked to the other end, slowly gaining speed. Already he has done better than Eri and Iona at three quarters done. He suddenly ran across the wire making it to the other end.

To say we were shocked was an understatement. We have been training new recruits for weeks and no one has done this good. The last person was one of our assassins centuries ago.

_What if Percy is meant to be an assassin? Would that _mean_ I would have to work with him? Dad must hate me…_

When I snapped out of my thoughts Percy was back down and Aether had walked into the room. He was talking to Iona. I swear those two are so clueless. I have to get them together. Even though I was the goddess of maidens back on Earth, doesn't mean don't know anything about love. Being stuck with Aphrodite causes some things to happen whether you like them or not.

A plan was forming in my mind when everyone started to walk out of the room. The next class was speed. Why does it seem that all of these classes seem to revolve around assassins?

I jogged to catch up with everyone. No one seemed to notice I was a little behind. Iona was deep in conversation with Aether and it was the same for Eri and Percy.

I used my split decision thinking and shoved Aether and Iona in the closest room which happened to be a janitor's closet. Yes, we have those here in our palace. Someone has to keep everything clean. I locked the door and caught up with the other two. We had just entered the track room when a small breeze passed us. I saw a person running as fast as Iona's Mercedes. I smiled when I saw who it was.

It was Thalassa. She may not seem like it, but dang that girl can run. I remembered that she was the one I needed to talk to after the meeting with dad.

She spotted us when she turned the corner and stopped in front of us. She smiled at Eri and introduced herself to Percy. While she did that though, she had this look in her eye, a look that someone has when they care very deeply about somebody. This just confirmed my suspicions.

Eri started to take Percy around the track, showing him each activity that was here. Meanwhile, I started to talk to Thalassa.

"So…What do you think about Percy?" I asked her.

"He seems like a nice boy…" The trailed off. She seemed to be thinking hard about something when I snapped my finger in front of her nose.

"Yo, I know your secret. I know that Percy is a child of you and Pontus. I can see the way you look at him, a look that a mother gives her child. I know these things because I'm the goddess of childbirth. I know all about the bonds of mother and child."

She started at me intently with her sea blue eyes. Her dark hair made them stand out even more. She had the same hair colour as Percy now that I thought of it.

"Was it that obvious? Does anyone else know?" Thalassa asked me.

"I'm not too sure. But for me, it was like figuring out Iona's obsession with the colour purple or Slurpee's."

"Well the…When should we tell him?"

"I think it should be when he's done his training or when he goes to see Pontus, whichever happens first. He should know who his parents are."

She thanked me and gave me a hug. She left the room and I walked to where Percy was about to start his race. Last time I checked he has been pretty fast, almost as fast as Hermes.

He got into his 'ready' position and darted off when Eri shouted "go!" He made the first lap pretty fast considering it was two hundred meters. He came back two laps later and out of breath, his time was really good, 1:03.

**(A/N: I have no idea if that's good or too good or whatever. I don't know anything…)**

Eri patted him on the back and told him he did well. He did better than most recruits. It was now about dinner time so I decided to head back to my room. Percy's classes were done for the day.

I walked down the same hallway we took to get to the track when I passed the closet. I unlocked and opened the door to see Aether and Iona making out. They stopped when they noticed me and they started blushing like crazy.

"A-a-arty, w-what are you d-doing here!" Iona stuttered.

"Oh you know, just looking for some milk. What do you think I'm doing here? I was the one to shove you here; I'm the one who had to get you out if you were dumb enough to not know you can teleport out."

"Oh…Well, I'll give you full credit now that we're a couple." She gave another peck on Aether's lips leaving him dumbstruck. She walked away heading towards her room.

"You better keep your intentions straight. I don't want to be an aunty yet."

With those words I also made my way to get ready for dinner.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter…Wait, let me go check…Chapter 6! Wow. That was fast. Anyways, not my best chapter or my longest. I was sick since Friday and am only starting to get better today. But anyways, MARK OF ATHENA TOMORROW! Hopefully there is a torrent available…**


	7. Aethona

**A/N: Well, what can I say? This is supposed to be my chappie but our dear friend Resatice helped me with half of it. What can I say? I'm a lazy person.**

**Resatice: She is, trust me. Anyways be alert for MAJOR CHEESYNESS! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; we don't own anything except for our own characters and the plot.**

Iona PoV

I can't believe that just happened… I just kissed the person I had a crush on…

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

I have mixed feeling for Arty right now. On one hand she just locked me in a closet, on the other hand it was with someone hot, and the person I have a crush on. The friggen Taylor Lautner of Chaotica.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Wait, where am I? Is that a bucket? What the Chronos just happened? I stumbled backwards and heard an "OW!"_

"_AHHH!"_

"_Iona?"_

"_No, I'm Erebus, your father. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"_

"_Well soorry, little miss touchy touchy."_

_This guy man, who does he think he is?_

"_Me? Touchy? Look at yourself first Pretty Boy."_

"_You did not just go there."_

"_Oh yes I did, need me to repeat that?"_

"_No thanks? You have any idea where we are?"_

"_Well, according to that mop over there, we're in a closet!" I said with a sarcastic grin and had had my two thumbs up._

"_Sup mop, thanks for the info."_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Whatever, I'm outta here."_

_I stumbled around looking for the doorknob. What can I say? I don't do darkness unless Arty is in the sky._

_After a few seconds of stumbling and stepping into a bucket I found the knob. I tried turning it but had no avail. I tried kicking, punching, and poisoning the door but, eh, didn't work so well._

"_What are you doing?" Aether asked me._

_His voice made me want to jump up and kiss him but I stayed strong. I aint doing that in a closet!_

"_What look like I'm doing? IM TRYING TO GET OUTTA THIS MESS!" I screamed in his face._

_His face showed a tang of hurt before it turned back to normal. It made my heart ache._

_Why is he sad?_

_He gazed into my eyes and inched closer. I felt cheeks blaze and looked at the ground._

_I felt a warm thing on my chin. I stared up and met the eyes of Aether. Chaos curse his sparkling blue eyes. They held so much emotion I felt as if I could drown in them._

"_Look at me, not the ground. Let me see your beautiful eyes."_

_Another blush took over my face. He's so cheesy, but so sweet! And hot by the way…_

_He closed his eyes and leaned over. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know I'm leaning in too and our lips were pressed together. There was a spark. It was like in the movies, when couples kiss with fireworks blaring in the back, but just times that by one hundred. In other words, it was amazing._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I was sitting on my bed holding my pet tiger, Tigger. I snuggled with him and stuffed my face in his fur. A few second later I let out a squeal worthy of Aphrodite. I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks hurt like Hades, but I didn't care.

Suddenly Arty burst into the room, Shish Kebab in her hands.

"WHAT HAPPENED AND WHO DIED?" She screamed.

After a few seconds she notice it was only me and Tigger in the room. She lowered her weapon but her eyes still looked around the room scanning for dangers.

"CALM YOURSELF!" I shouted at her.

"Don't blame me, you're the one squealing like Aphrodite, trust me, I would know. My temple on Olympus was like RIGHT BESIDE HER! It was so hard hearing her scream about Percabeth." She made a disgusted face.

"I know right, it's all 'bout the Pertemis!"

She blushed a deep red.

"Ooooooh, Arty's got a crush!" I teased as I pulled her towards my couch.

"Just stop, it doesn't suit you. That's Eros' job. Not yours."

Suddenly I hugged her jumping up and down. She shoved me off her and gave a look saying 'You high?'

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER! YOU GOT ME WITH AETHER! I COULDN'T DO THAT FOR CENTURIES AND YOU'RE HERE FOR LIKE…SIX MONTHS AND BOOM!"

"What can I say? I got them mad skills." She responded with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where?" I asked with confusion.

"Father called a meeting. Don't worry, Aether is there." She replied with a wink. She started walking out but I ran to catch up with her. I flanked her left just like old times.

"Just like old times, right?" Artemis asked with a smile.

"You know it." I winked back.

We walked to the meeting room in a comfortable silence. I messed her so much and I still can't believe she's back.

**A/N: Sorry its short but we wrote this in like half an hour, which is 30 minutes for those Percy's in the world. Hope you liked it, as always my chapters are always fillers so, next chappie is where shit goes down. Favorite/ Review/Alert!**

**PurpleGodess and Resatice out until next time! PCE OUTT!**


	8. The Meeting

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! HERE WE ARE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Buckle up; it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing and the ones who do it every chapter. It means a lot to me and Purple. Oh yeah, I also changed the summary because I thought the one before was terrible. **

**Sigh, I hate doing thing… Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for our own characters and plot blah blah blah.**

Artemis PoV

Well, meetings. Did I ever mention how I hate them? First off, a meeting ruined my life. It lost me my mother. Stupid Faubs… Second, THEY ARE SO BORING! I mean, all you do is sit and listen to other people complain about random things. It's not like it's my job to make sure everything is running smoothly, why do I ever have to come? I'm positive Vi feels the same. I'm glad this is only with the primordial gods and goddesses though.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Vi asked me.

"Oh you know same old same old. But now that Percy is done his training he has to be sorted into his sector. Dad needs the input from the others."

The classes Percy had had are balance, speed, archery (that was fun to watch, but the teacher almost lost an eye), sword fighting (he was really good at that), strength, flexibility, accuracy with throwing knives, logic, history of the universe, and formality. That was extremely funny because it seemed so awkward for him. It made Vi and I laugh so hard, but it was also cute to see him act such a way.

My sister and I walked into the meeting room. It consisted of a long rectangular table with about fifty seats. We usually summon more if needed, and yes it has been done before. Today not even half will be used. There was a bookcase on the right wall and a gigantic flag of Chaotica. I never fail to smile at it because it reminds me that I'm actually here.

It was a simple flag, but it meant so much. It was pitch black but it had a white helix inside an infinity sign. The infinity meant that there will always be creation and protection to the universe. The helix stood for all of the living creatures whether they are animals, gods, humans, or anything else. There was an empty chair next to Aether, and of course Vi went to sit next to him. The seat beside dad has also been taken by Ouranos, or as I always calls him, Oreo. The only chair that was near everybody else was beside Percy, the person whom this meeting revolved around. He was seated beside his father, Pontus who was beside Thalassa.

I sat in the chair without a noise. Percy was on the Chaos Pad, a device given to members of the army. It had every app you could imagine. You could also create them with a simple thought, very resourceful if you ask me.

"WELCOME RANDOM PEOPLE!" Dad boomed.

Percy jumped in his seat. His facial expression consisted of confusion, and terror. Dad does that to every newcomer. He liked making them be scared of him but once you get to know him you realize he is a big softie to the ones he loves. Everyone who was able to see Percy either smiled or laughed. The more serious people were the ones smiling, but the more open were laughing. Iona and I had tears in our eyes. We've seen it before and it never gets old.

When we calmed down dad continued.

"Well, now that I have your attention let's start this meeting shall we?"

Oreo continued from there. "As you all know, our new recruit Perseus Jackson needs a sector to be a part of. Does anybody have an idea or ideas on where to put him?"

Each sector is in charge of different parts in the overall army. They all have two primordial who tell them their missions and such. Oreo and father control the assassins, which I'm in. They never really pay attention to us because we are barley used and also because we are the most responsible. I'm in charge of the assassins whenever Oreo and Chaos aren't there. Aether and Eros are usually the first one to go in and assess the situation. They are the largest group. They don't prefer any weapon; they just use what they have at hand. Eros has a greater charm speaking ability than Aphrodite so the troops always try to work their magic on trying to stop what can be avoided. Nyx and Erebus work together. Their squads lead the night attacks. They are good in the shadows and are pretty much like children of Hades. They prefer swords. Chronos and Gaea control time and the earth, they can cause earthquakes, and slow of speed up time. They go in after Aether and Eros. Pontus and Thalassa are the navy groups, attack on the waters and such. Tartarus is the only group that's alone, they usually keep to themselves but they can summon creatures from Tartarus is the Elite squad. Iona is in it but she always wondered why I'm not in it. The reason is because she is the most powerful swords man, woman? You get the point, next to dad.

"Me! Put him in mine! I'd love to have him!" Aether shouted. I rolled my eyes at his antics. He always wants the people he thinks are cool. I guess that's a good thing but it gets annoying at times.

Everybody shook their heads. Percy was to rash and powerful to be in his squad.

"Why not in the navy? His parents are Pontus and Thalassa." Iona stated. There were some nods among the group but I could see dad and Oreo contemplating about it. Dad gave him a look saying 'What about…'

"What about the special forces, the one Artemis here is in. They lost a member a couple hundred years ago. They need someone to fill that place, why not him?" Chronos voiced out.

Great…Everyone besides Chaos and Oreo don't know about the Special Forces. We are the assassins. We only go in emergencies when the other sectors can't handle what's happening or we have to kill major people before a war breaks out. The last time we were needed was during the war with the Faubs, but because I wasn't there I had to be filled in. Apparently the four assassins without me were the ones who killed the king. Iona was the one to kill Andreas. At least we think he's dead. There has been no sign of him and he was thrown off a cliff taller than Mt. Everest on Earth.

Dad had a mental conversation with Oreo. The looked at me and I looked at them saying 'Sure, why not?' I knew that Percy would get one of the top ranks if he joined my squad. It's just better for him. They nodded and smiled at the rest of us.

I sighed. This is just what I needed. The new boy who had rescued me a few years ago is now in my squad. I should have turned him into a jack-elope years ago… What am I saying? If he was a vegetable he wouldn't be as hot as he is now…Did I just say that? What's happening to me? Oh gods…

"Now, what about that spot as commander? It's still empty after all these years." Pontus asked.

"What about Percy? Might get him some respect around here." Tartarus stated. There were some uneasy looks but there were also looks of wonder, as if imagining what would happen if Percy took control. I frowned.

"Percy can't be the commander yet, he knows nothing about the army except for what he learned in an hour! We need someone who is trusted among the army and at the same time is a good leader and powerful. I vote Iona." I stated. There were looks of approval among the gathering. I glanced at Vi and she smiled at me. I always knew that she wanted that position. She never asked for it because she knew it had to be earned and someone had to nominate you.

"All in favour?"

All the primordial's raised their hands. But Nyx gave me a look of worry, she was my best friend and had the assumption that I wasn't happy with the decision I proposed.

"Well, if Iona is commander, Artemis should be the co-commander. Anytime that Iona is on a mission. Arty can take over, I mean…It's not like she gets a mission, she's too pro." I blushed and she winked at me.

Another vote was taken and I became the co-commander. My twin glanced me a look as if saying 'This army just gotten time harder. She was thinking evil thoughts and with that look I had to laugh.

Suddenly two figures burst through the doors. One had sky blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie. The other figure was wearing a black business suit with a golden tie and a white shirt. He had a permanent grin imprinted on his face. He also had golden, liquid eyes like looked like Chronos". These two were the titans Iapetus, and Kronos.

"KRONOS!" Percy screamed as he pulled our riptide and ran towards Kronos, a menacing look on his face.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffy! ****What do you think Percy will do? What are the titans doing on Chaotica? Are there more? Wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**I love adding twists. It's fun when your mind gets 180ed. Anyways, I'd like to say sorry for the long update, I wasn't really in the mood to write and I pretty much wrote this in an hour with a lot of procrastination in there.**

**Funny thing happened today. Well not really, but someone stepped on my foot today and now it hurts like Hades. Stupid flats… Anyways review!**


	9. Pertemis

**A/N: PurpleGodess- Kay so sup people. I know this is supposed to be my chapter but I stared at Word for an hour and couldn't think of anything. So I went to the awesome Resatice asking, no, begging for help and she humbly agreed. So here we are now Skype-ing and she's acting like a know it all like Athena even though she despises Athena. **

**Resatice- SHE LIES. IM NOT ACTING LIKE A KNOW IT ALL. Kay anyways sorry for the delay (more than two months…DAANG) as Purple said above I left her with a super cliffy and she sucks at proper plots. ENJOY!**

Percy PoV

"I thought I sent you to Tartarus!" I screamed.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him. I turned and saw Tartarus- the primordial, glaring straight at him.

"I mean… No offence to _you_."

"Perseus, calm down!" Artemis called to me. Even if she was serious she was still beautiful. Her silver eyes sparkled with this determination.

"But-He-I-GRANDPA!" I shouted as I made wild hand gestures to Kronos.

"Technically he isn't your grandpa. More like cousin." Iona stated.

"COSUIN?!" I started to hyperventilate.

"Well, duh! You're the titan of elements. And like, second cousin to Kronos. I thought we've been over this?" Iona stated.

Oh man, my cousin probably hates me.

"Uhmm, well…Is it getting hot in here?" I asked as I fanned my shirt. I started feeling sickly hot. This was so awkward.

"Don't worry Percy, I don't blame you. The Olympians honestly believe I'm evil, but it's only a facade. Most of the time when I appear it's only to bring a certain balance in the world and to get my children into proper order." My _cousin_ Kronos explained.

"Whoa, hold on. So you're telling me that the reason all of those demigods died, was because the Olympians weren't good rulers? And some sort of 'balance' has to be made!" I asked. This is ridiculous. Are they playing a joke on me?

"Yo Kronos, I'm right here you know, ex Olympian and all." Artemis called. Since when did she say _yo?_

"Sorry Arty, but you know Zeus is a terrible ruler, that's why we're all up here keeping order." Bob, or Iapetus, stated.

"Haha, really funny. Why are you two acting like you're friends? I thought… Oh my god my head is going to burst."

The council laughed at my words.

"Okay guys, before we all go into how bad Zeus is at ruling and how Percy's head is going to 'burst', let's get him all sorted." Chaos stated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself pops." Iona said as she sat back on her chair and kicked her feet up.

"Yes so as I was saying, Perseus here should be in the special forces. He fits the criteria." Chronos resumed.

I saw Artemis look at Chaos. It seemed like they were having a mental conversation. A look of despair came upon the moon goddess; her lower lip pouted and her eyes sparkled with fake tears, but a stern look from her father told her otherwise. She took in a deep breath and nodded slightly. Chaos took the message and smiled broadly.

"Well, Artemis has agreed to bring him into her sector. Let the council vote on this. All in favour of Percy being in the Special Forces?"

Chaos, Ouranos, Iona, Artemis (reluctantly), Kronos, Chronos, Iapetus, and my parents raised their hands.

"All against?"

Gaea, Nyx, Erebus, Tarter Sauce, err, I mean Tartarus. Curse my ADHD brain. Some other people I didn't meet yet raised their hands but I was okay with that because the majority went to the former.

"How can he be in the special forces? He's just a boy!" Mother Earth shouted.

"Dang Mama G, you're sounding like Arty! I don't know how Chaotica can handle more than one. OMG, WHO WILL Percy CHOOSE!?" Iona shouted.

The council laughed at her antics. Meanwhile I was bleat red. I snuck a look at Artemis to see how she was reacting but the only thing I could come to a close that her cheeks were slightly tinted pink cheeks. She looked cute, but not that I would dare say that aloud. Artemis and her sister were daddy's little girls and everyone on Chaotica would put their lives in risk to save them. They are adored everywhere they go, by anyone they meet. I don't want any crazy Chaoticans with pitchforks after me, especially Iona. She is very protective of her sister. Even though we're on a friend basis now, she can be a crazy person.

I was kicked out of my thoughts when Ouranos spoke up. He still let loose some chuckles but the main laughter died down.

"Anyways, I guess Percy will be in Artemis' troupe. Artemis, be sure to show him around. Meeting dismissed."

Artemis got up and sent a death glare towards Iona. I noted that one certain twin visibly gulped, and started to run out of the room. Artemis was close on her heels. I don't know what came over me, but I started running after them. Aether started to job beside me as well.

"Oh gods, crazy girlfriend problems, eh?" He questioned me.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted. Why don't people believe me?

He looked at me ridiculously. "Whatever you say. But I think you're the only one who stands a chance with Artemis."

Finally we caught up to the girls. They were in a heated argument.

"I don't care what you say about me and Percy when we're alone, but stop doing it in front of the council!" The moon goddess shouted.

"Well it's not my fault you like him, and he likes you!" The goddess of Slurpee's shouted back.

"Who said anything about me liking him?"

"We all know you like him; the only ones who don't are you and Percy!"

"You are insufferable. You act like you know how I feel better than I know myself!"

"Because I _do_. We know each other more than we know ourselves. You know you like him. The only reason you won't accept the fact is because you're afraid of rejection, of betrayal. Just like what happened on Earth years ago.

"I've been watching you all your life, no stalkerism by the way, but I know how you felt the entire time. I've known when you were thinking about us, when you've been thinking of mom. You get this look on your face for every feeling. When you look at Percy, you get this look of happiness, and desire. You love him deeply. Why won't you accept that?" Iona shouted.

I was hit with many emotions. Shock and relief are two examples. Right now I learned that Artemis, _the_ Artemis, one to love no man, loves _me._

"Maybe you're right. I'm hiding my emotions with other emotions. Maybe I am afraid of betrayal. You know what happened with _him_. You know why I don't easily open my heart. It's suffered enough. Moms death was only the beginning, do you know how close I was to her! She was everything to me. Without her my life is in a dark pool. I'm so lost right now. I would give my immortal life to see her again. Anything, just to see her emerald eyes again, to hear her velvet voice give me advice." Artemis murmured as tears slid down her face.

"I know how you feel. She was my mom too. I know you think I'm special because I got to stay here on Chaotica, but unlike you I was fighting the entire time. I had an actual job to do, to protect you and the rest of the Chaoticans. I didn't even get to tell mom goodbye!" Iona shouted.

Artemis flinched but didn't back down. She stood straight and looked at Iona in the eyes. "You act like I wanted to leave! You act as if I wanted to run away from my problems! I didn't ask for any of this! I _wanted to stay_. The only reason I left because I was listening to mom's last wishes! What if you were in my place? What would you have done if mom took the knife for you? How do you think it feels to have her blood on your hands? If there was anything I would change, it would be to go back, and die in the place of mom."

"How would that change things? It was her time to die, the fates cut her string. There was nothing you could do to stop it. But let's say you did die in her place, how would mom feel, what about dad and I? I can live without my mom, but I can't live without my sister."

By this point both sisters had tears in their eyes. I swear, even I did! Aether has a sad look on his face. Cosmos was his grandmother, and he was pretty close to her. He inherited her honey blonde hair, so I've heard.

The goddesses stared at each other a moment longer, catching their breath from their loud voices. I'm surprised no one came to check on them.

They started to hug and slightly spin but their eyes were still closed. When they parted it was too late for me and Aether to back away. The girls noticed us.

Vi and Artemis looked at each other. Then back to us. Then back to each other. I was expecting them to be mad at us, but I don't think they had any emotion left in them.

"I think it's time…Time to open my heart." Artemis spoke to herself.

"How much did you guys see?" Iona asked.

"Enough to know that Artemis and Percy need to talk." Aether replied. He then booked it out of the room. Iona laughed and chased after him.

There was awkwardness between me and the moon eyes goddess in front of me. But finally I got the courage to speak.

"Artemis… We really have to talk." I spoke.

She sighed. "I think we should go to a more private location. Follow me."

She led the way to a hallway I never went to before. She walked to one of the doors and walked in. I assumed this was her room considering the green and silver walls, and of course, the giant bed.

She sat down on a couch that was underneath the window. She moon was shining a nervous light, and the wind was blowing a slightly cold breeze. Signs that showed we were both nervous.

We waited a little longer. Finally my ADHD brain couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't hear what you said, actually, I'm glad I'm not feeling false emotions. I think…I think it could work."

"I know it will work, haven't you felt the chemistry? From the moment I met you I knew there was something about you. You're a child of the sea, tides respond to the moon. We always had the attraction, but I was never sure if I was ready."

"Well I do know, I always knew. You hid it better than me but…Artemis, I like you. A lot. I don't want to be the afraid boy I used to be, the one who was dull. I'm the titan of elements. I guess I've changed with accepting my titan status. I'm more sure of myself, and I'm sure of us."

"I think I am too." She replied in a small, yet confident voice.

We slowly leaned in. So close that I could feel her breath on my cheeks. Then our lips met. It was like a movie. I heard fireworks go through the window. I felt Artemis smile. We pulled apart when we were out of breath.

"I think I need to give Iona a visit. She spies on me too much." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Not before I ask you something. Will you, Artemis. Goddess of the moon, be my girlfriend?" I asked dramatically.

"I don't know… How about Hades yes?"

I kissed her once more and together as we held hands we went to hunt down the immature twin of my beautiful, oh I love to say this, girlfriend.

**A/N: K so this is Resatice. I kind of left Purple Goddess at like…the third paragraph. But we discussed the argument. I swear I teared up as I was writing that. I really hope this emotion filled chapter made up for the long wait, but we were so packed with things to do. I guess this is our X-mas present to you. I hope you guys have a safe and happy holiday, and if we don't see you on New Year's, which I kind of want to be updated on, Happy New Year! **

**Oh and I went back and added the whole Pertemis thing. So you got even more out of me! What can I say? I'm feeling very generous. **

**Remember to review, PM us with any questions, add to your alerts and or favorites if you have not yet done so. PCE OUT DAWGS. **


	10. Meet Order and Hunter

**A/N: Dang…A lotta months went by… So, this is Resatice. We're sorry for the delay, but PurpleGoddess never has time to write due to the fact that her brother is always on the computer. She also has a new baby bro, so that's another reason as to why no updates have been up. What we've decided is that I will be doing most of the writing from now on, but we will be talking over Skype or something as I write, so you will still have all of our combined ideas. I'm usually the one who writes the plot related chapters, while she often writes all the filler chapters. Anyways, we hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

**EVERYONE THANK ****I-am-East FOR CREATING OUR EPIC COVER.**

Iona PoV

Oh gods, Arty is going to kill me. I'm too young to die! I sneaked through the hallways, trying to make my way to Eri's room. If I'm dying, I'm dragging her down with me.

I walked a little farther, but I was suddenly met with a warm body in my face. Instantly I thought it was my twin sister, and of course me being me, I was down on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

"Please Arty, I know you're mad at me and want to kill me for spying on you but please let me explain! I'm too young to die! I have so much more to live for! Think of all the little kids who would be helpless without their Slurpee's! Think of the children Arty! The childr-"

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Well this is embarrassing. I looked up and met the eyes (that were filled with amusement) of my super-hot boyfriend. He held out his hand to help me up and I graciously took it. There was a spark, like every other time I held his hand. Warmth crept to my cheeks.

"Sorry about that, Arty's out for my blood. She knows that I overheard her conversation with Percy. I just thought that you were, you know…Her." I responded.

He chuckled. "I feel honoured that I was able to confuse you with your twin _sister_. Do I really look that girly?" He was mocking me. I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Nah, you're my knight in shining armour."

A mischievous glint caught his eyes. "Why my beautiful princess, let us off into the sunset and finally find peace!" He then carried my firefighter style and ran down the hallway. Everyone we passed only smiled at out antics. The entire time I couldn't stop laughing.

After we turned a corner, we ran into _them._

They stood hand in hand, laughing _together_.

It was Percy and Arty, who both wore a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Vi, Aether. How are you guys doing?" My twin asked me.

"Oh uhm I'm fine you know, knowing only what I'm supposed to know and nothing of you and Percy going out now oh no, not at all!" I blabbered. "Oh hey look its Eri!"

And thankfully, there she was saving me without even knowing it. Good ol' Eri. She walked in a straight line, always staring at her feet. She hated being unsymmetrical.

"Hello, peasants." She stated simply.

"Uh, Eri… I'm a titan, Aether is a god, and Arty and Vi are goddesses. I'm pretty sure we're not peasants." Percy stated.

"Pay no mind to her, she always calls us peasants. I think it's awesome actually." Arty said to her boyfriend, then kissed the small crease on his forehead. He easily relaxed at her touch and kissed her cheek. I wonder what his intentions with my sister are…

"Anyways, we got a class to help teach today. Sarkastikos will be leading it. You know what that means." She had optimistic look in her eye.

You see, Sarkastikos was mine and Arty's teacher, but we like to call him Mr. Sticks. He taught us all we needed to know about the universe, training, being princesses, all that good stuff. But he was _very_ sarcastic, thus the name Sarkastikos. He became immortal at the age of 50, when dad decided that he would be the perfect teacher for us.

"Oh gods, I haven't seen Sarkastikos in _years._" Arty sighed.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know this Sarkastikos? Should I be worried?" Percy asked. I swear he can be more clueless than me sometimes.

"You'll see. You'll see." I creepily said, and started to walk into the shadows off to the gym. I was able to see Arty pat Percy's shoulder, but still not telling him who Mr. Stick is. He'll just have to hear about the most sarcastic teacher in the world himself.

This is gonna be awesome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Sticks! Where are you?" I called out. Suddenly someone tapped my right shoulder. I turned around instantaneously, conjured a poison flavoured Slurpee, and was ready to dump it on the person who dared to scare Iona, the great goddess of- Oh my gosh, it's Mr. Sticks!

"Calm yourself Iona. You would want to kill your awesome, fantastic, math obsessed teacher now would you?" My mentor asked in a carefree tone.

"Oh, course not. If I did who else would be able to agonize every single person in this castle with your sarcasm?" I replied smoothly.

"Oh I don't know, you?" He sarcastically replied.

"I learn from the best."

He was grinning when the rest of the crew (Eri, Percy, my awesomely hot boyfriend Aether, and the other goddess of randomness and awesomeness) walked in. Arty burst into a sprint and hugged Sarkastikos in a giant bear hug.

"Hey, I'm an old man you know, these knees won't last forever!" He shouted.

My twin let go of him as she stated "You're immortal. Your knees can't possibly turn to dust."

Suddenly a horde of kids ranging from the ages of eight to eighteen walked into the room. I guess these are the people that are going through their monthly training.

Again I quote myself. This is gonna be awesome.

When the kids noticed Aether, Arty, Eri and I their faces paled and they instantaneously fell silent.

"I knew there was a reason I told you guys to come." Mr. Sticks told us. We laughed lightly at his comment.

"So, noobs. How's life?" I asked.

There was some nervous chatter amongst the troupes, but no one seemed to answer my question. Are they afraid of us? That must change!

"Hey Arty, put plan BSU into action? They're way too serious for my liking." I muttered to her.

"Course, lemme tell Eri." She leaned over and told Eri of our plan. It was something we created long ago, but never used it in a long time.

Arty and Eri nodded towards me, signaling that the plan was into action.

"So, today we'll be going over the reasons why there will be no using sharp objects in this class or any sort of weapon, even though there is a huge sword in my hand, and Shish Kebab is in Artemis', and Eri has a samurai sword, Percy for some reason, has the legendary sword Riptide, which can only be wielded by the future king of Chaotic, and Aether is wielding his dual swords, and well…Iona has a…poison Slurpee…" Mr. Sticks trailed off.

"Hey! It's a weapon too!" I shouted.

"Anyways, her ACTUAL weapon is a big huge machine gun that shoots out platinum bullets." Mr. Sticks concluded.

"Yeah…Stay out of her sight when she has her gun. That's the last thing you want hitting you." Arty said as she rubbed her shoulder where I once shot her. It wasn't my fault she almost pushed me into a pool. She should know that I only float and can't swim. She got the survival skills, not me.

Percy patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead, and she beamed back at him. They were truly my best match yet.

Someone in the class spoke up; I think his name was Randy. "Wait…So if we're not using weapon what are we doing?"

Sarkastikos had an evil glint in his eye, and smiled his creepy smile that reminded me of an evil clown. "Everyone," He even looked at us, "Will be running 5000 laps around the field unless someone in this room can tell me the first 50 digits of pi."

Sure Sarkastikos was our trainer, but he used to be a math teacher back when he was a mortal.

"Uhm…3.14159265358979323846…Uhm….uh… Yeah I forgot…" Arty tried. She once knew the digits, but it's not like we ever needed pi to save our life.

"Well, START RUNNING!" Mr. Sticks shouted at us. Ugh, I hate running.

"Yeah, I'm outta here." Percy said.

He walked out of the room, and I envied him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After my 5000 laps~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I finished second with a minute separating first place, which was Arty. Sometimes I hate her being the hunter. Eri was third being a few seconds behind me. Aether was fourth with 30 seconds separating him and Eri. You see, we had this small bet going that I would finish before him. He didn't believe me, so in order to win; I kissed him on the lips, dazing him and ran ahead to the finish line while he stood in his spot, apparently unable to move. The soldiers however, all came at different times, but we had a good five minutes in there before the first one came.

"How do you guys finish so fast?" One of the soldiers asked us.

"Well, it's quite simple actually. There are three crucial steps. The first is that balance dictates." Arty started as she moved her hands out in front of her, creating two balanced scales.

"Symmetry is key." Eri continued. Her hands moved together in front of her, each on top of the other.

I dramatically raised my fist to my forehead, stuck out my pinkie finger and shouted "UNICORNS ARE AWESOME!"

Everyone burst into laughter at my antics, but balance (Arty), symmetry (Eri), and unicorns (me) only shared high-fives at the success of plan BSU.

Sarkastikos called everyone in, and we formed a circle beside him once everyone had calmed down.

"So, due to your guys' laughter, I think you guys can run a few mo-"

"No! We are not running anymore! All I want to do is start the actual training with long range, short range, and all those other ranges. I will have Iona create a math Slurpee for you if it means no more running!" Arty shouted, then smacked my arm (really hard by the way) telling me to make the Slurpee.

"Deal." Mr. Sticks responded instantaneously.

I gave him the red 'math' flavoured Slurpee. He took a deep gulp, then clutched his head and shouted "Arghh! MATH OVERLOAD!"

"Sorry, want a different one that's less extreme?" I asked as I conjured another one of my awesome drinks.

"No thanks." Mr. Sticks answered when he recovered from the over load of math.

"Give it here, sis. I can use some math and physics and all that good stuff. It helps with my aim." My sister said to me. I handed the beverage over, thinking of how nerdy she is.

She took the straw out, and used the other end as a spoon. She took a scoop and popped it in her mouth. "Hey, is this cherry flavour?" She whispered to me.

"SHHHH! Don't tell anyone!" I whisper/yelled at her.

"Hey! Why can't we get a free Slurpee?" A soldier named Angela asked.

"How about this?" I thought of a solution. "If any of you can beat Arty, Percy, Aether, Eri, or me in a competition of your choosing, I'll give you any flavour of Slurpee that you desire."

"What about me?" Asked a voice filled with so much power. We all turned and saw a man who looked like he was in his seventy's due to the fact that his hair was as white as snow. There were quite a few wrinkles on his face, which seemed to have once been beautiful. His eyes were the most unique part of him. They were a mix of all colours, depending on the lighting. From my angle, they seemed to shine a chocolate brown. This was man I knew all too well, yet one that I haven't seen in centuries. This man was Order, mine and Arty's grandpa.

But, I noticed the most peculiar thing. There was another male beside gramps. He appeared to be nineteen, with hair that was a really dark shade of brown, and the bluest eyes I have seen; almost like the ocean, and they appeared to moving like the waves. His posture seemed confident and laid back, but it suddenly went rigid. At the same moment I also notices that Arty was as pale as a ghost and as still as a statue. They were staring right at each other. I gave it no thought, but ran to my grandpa.

"Hey gramps!" I said as I practically hugged him to death, even though that could never happen. He's immortal, the father of dad _and _mom. They were forced to take over the world when the first ruler (Order) retired. Over time mom and dad fell in love. So in other words, he's too awesome to die.

"Hello, my little flower. How are you?" He asked me. His voice was filled with the love only a grandfather can hold.

"I'm great! Who's this?" I gestured to the weird boy who was still staring at Arty, and she was still pale in the face and staring right back.

"This is Hunter. Your father and I agree that he would make a wonderful addition to the army. We were hoping he would be in either yours or Artemis' sector. Where is she anyways?" Order asked.

Artemis finally broke eye contact with the person named Hunter to answers gramps.

"Hey grandpa, I've missed you!" She muttered into his chest as she too, have him a huge hug.

"And I you. So, who will take Hunter?"

Arty and Hunter created eye contact once again, but I went to address Hunter.

"So, Hunter, which planet are you from?" I asked him.

Still keeping eye contact with Artemis he answered "Earth."

I was pissed. I knew my sister was hot, but she was taken. I don't understand why she's acting weird either, but this douche was acting anything but kind. I mean, I AM the goddess of kindness.

"Look here, you little douche. When I'm talking I expect to be looked at in the eye. It's a sign of respect you know." I lectured.

He looked from Artemis' eyes to mine, and answered, "My humble apologies, I was just… Distracted."

"You can take him." I said to Arty.

"Oh there is _no_ way I will take him in my sector you are free to take him, I will be the happiest person in the world if I don't get him. I will not stand for it." Arty said in a hysterical mini-rant.

"I'm standing right here you know." Hunter responded. Artemis only glared daggers at him, yet only a small smirk rose to his face. What a douche.

I looked at Order, but he simply stared at me waiting for me to be the person he knows I am.

"Ughh, FINE! Be that way. I'll take him, but I'm not happy about it!"

"Thanks!" My sister happily said to me, gave me a small hug then made her way to the targets that were in the corner of the room. As she walked she twisted her ring to form her favourite bow and arrows.

"May I be excused?" Hunter asked gramps. He only answered with a nod. I saw him follow Artemis as he too took out his bow that was strapped to his back.

"Gramps…Do you know what's wrong with them" I asked.

"Yes child, I do." Order responded.

"Well, you mind shedding some light on the situation? I'm worried about Arty; she's never acted like that before."

"I'm sorry, Iona, it is not my place to say. When the time is right, you shall know the deep history between the two."

I sighed. "I guess you're right… Well, I'm going to go back to my sis, I have a feeling she needs me." I told my grandpa.

"Of course child, go with your sister. I shall see you at dinner." He kissed my cheek, hugged me then walked out of the room. I made my way to Artemis and Hunter, who were shooting arrows at an alarming speed. The entire class seemed to be watching them. Curious as I was, I went to go ask one soldier what happened.

"Well, I'm not sure what they said, but I think the new kids dared Artemis to an archery competition. They each get one hundred arrows each and the one with the best score wins." A soldier by the name of Data said to me.

I figured if I asked Arty what was happening she would give me all the details, so I didn't ponder any longer.

The fact that Hunter and Artemis finished shooting at the same time wasn't what surprised me. What did, however, was the fact that both of their targets looked exactly the same. Not a single difference. How odd.

The two competitors shook hands in, and I swear I heard Artemis say to Hunter "Just like old times right?" The response she got was just a single, genuine smile that made Hunter not appear so douche-baggy.

They parted ways, and my twin made her way to me.

"C'mon, let's go. I have the worst headache ever." She said to me.

I was worried. She never had gotten a headache unless she was under a lot of stress, which only happened once before, the night of the war.

"Okay."

We walked in silence to our rooms. Before we parted I decided to ask about Hunter.

"Hey, Arty… What's the deal with you and that Hunter kid? I've never seen you so pale before, and the way you two were staring at each other was way creepy."

She didn't answer me immediately, almost as if she was deciding on whether to tell me or not. When she did finally answer it appeared that she was hesitating.

"It's noting, really. It's just this feeling I've been having about him...Almost like his being here isn't good news."

I accepted her answer, and we parted ways getting ready for dinner. As I did so I realized my sister was lying to me

I felt a pang of hurt in my heart that I've never felt before.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 10 for you guys, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Does anyone think they know who Hunter **_**really **_**is? Share your ideas in a review or PM. We'll give shout outs or something of the sorts to anyone who can guess correctly. I think I gave enough clues for you guys to figure it out. **

**Anyways… Review/Alert and Favourite if you have not done so yet. It's not that hard just write something in that little box that's underneath this. Just a few words…DON'T BE SHY! **

**If you review Iona will give you a Slurpee.**

**Kai bye, until next time!**


	11. Visions

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter. It was really fun to write!**

**Vi gave all the reviewers Slurpee's. FEEL HONOURED. **

**I forgot to put this up in the last chapter so HERE WE ARE:**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for our own characters and our own plot, and everything else that we created from our imagination.**

Hunter PoV (Didn't see that coming did you?)

When I accepted this job I knew that _she_ would be here. I came to fulfill my duty. My string is connected to hers in ways stronger than destiny, and nothing can tear us apart.

I was in my room, sitting on a bench in front of a floor to ceiling window, staring at the dim glow of the moon that was beginning to rise. It reflected her mistress' emotions. She didn't appear happy yet, but that can and will be changed. My presence makes her nervous, but that too will change. I had a feeling that the truth would be let out tonight, before the rising of the sun.

I was stolen from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I got up from my seat and made my way across my well-furnished room. I had a simple four-poster bed with a white comforter. The head was made from ebony which contrasted greatly with the white wall behind it.

I opened the ebony door and was met with the face of someone who had black hair a shade or two darker than mine and sea-green eyes that held a tint of red, brown, white, and blue. He held an aura of power, and wore a simple black shirt and a pair of khaki shorts all thrown together with a pair of black high-tops.

"Hi, I'm Percy. Ouranos told me to show you around the castle. If you're ready we can leave right now."

I applied a smile onto my face and shook his outstretched hand. "Let me just grab a sweater. I'll be back soon. You can wait inside if you'd like."

He walked into the room and sat on the bed. He flashed me another smile as I walked into my closet. Instantly my eyes fell onto my right arm. There was a jagged scar that went from my elbow down to my wrist. I had many more scars like this one, but those have been lifted from the blessing of Chaos when I was resurrected. For some reason this one stayed. I conceal it due to one simple reason. Every time I stare at the permanent impression on my skin, I remember the reason I died. I am reminded of the most dreadful mistake of my life.

Being gone for so long took a toll on my world. Being away from her was unbearable until now. My mind is focused on one thing and one thing only. Artemis, my Luna.

I quickly threw a white zip up sweater over my blue t-shirt. I looked down to my black sweatpants and black shoes. Content with my overall look, I met Percy by the door. We were walking through a long hallway when he started to speak

"First place we'll go is Chaos' office. Next will be the battle grounds where training and battles take place. We'll follow up with the library. Then we will have dinner in the dining hall. We shall conclude the tour with the princess quarters, where Iona sleeps, in case you ever have any problem and need to find her."

"Sounds good." I replied. There was a heavy silence that was thick with awkwardness. I decided to save us from further inconvenience. "So, what do you do in the army?"

Percy cleared his throat and answered. "Well, I'm the titan of elements," That explained the eyes, "And I'm in the Special Forces unit. We're the ones who go during the hardest missions. We're also the last hope if a sectors in trouble, and no one else is able to help. I guess we do everything."

He seemed like a powerful ally. Perhaps he could be of use to me in the future. I should keep him close.

"So tell me, what caused you to come here? Most people are miserable and come to start a fresh new life." The Element titan asked.

I was debating whether or not to tell him. Tell him of my past tragedies, and what sorrow followed me in the afterlife. Finally, I concluded that I would tell him, but not tell him _everything._

"I lived on earth. I was familiar with the gods because I was a demigod son of Poseidon." I smiled remembering my 'father', and all those times he had given me guidance through all my troubles. "I was unusual for a son of Poseidon. I was exceptional at the bow and arrow, and I still am. I hunted the foulest of beasts, and during those hunts I met with the most graceful huntress of all." I smiled and remembered her smile that I haven't seen in years. "She was exquisite, and we soon fell in love." Percy smiled at me, but it held one of despair, knowing of what would happen next. "After a few months of hunting together, she introduced me to her sisters. I then made the biggest mistake of my life. One of her sisters threw herself on me. No matter what I did she wouldn't stop. I don't know what went came over me, but I started to go along with her wish. Before I knew it, hundreds of arrows impaled me, leaving many scars. One on my arm remains, the one that refused to disappear to remind me of the betrayal of my love." I ended my story, and we stood still.

"I think I know who you are…" Percy said warily.

I remembered watching a movie that had sparkling vampires and quoted "Say it. Say it out loud."

Percy spoke. "You're the one who is a legend back when I was on earth, a constellation in the sky. You're O-"

"Percy! Something's wrong with Arty. I found her in her room screaming and she just fainted. I think she's having one of her visions!"

I was surprised on how fast Percy took charge. Instantly he was focused on Iona and what was going on with this 'Arty.'  
"Iona! Where is she?"

"She's in the infirm-'' She suddenly fainted, but Percy rushed to catch her. Percy turned to and started telling me orders.

"Go grab Chaos! He'll know what to do. We're in the north wing of the castle. Turn right then left and you'll see his office. Tell him we're in the infirmary!" He then ran off carrying my commander along with him. I didn't waste any more time.

I followed the direction Percy gave to me and was met with a door at the end of the hallway. I ran up to it and knocked three times. I heard someone say 'enter' and I burst through the door.

"Lord Chaos!" I gave a quick bow. "Something has happened, something _bad._" I spoke.

"Tell me, what has you so worried?" Chaos asked in a worried tone.

"Well, Percy was showing me around, and then Iona came running shouting something about 'Arty' being in trouble," Chaos' face paled. "Then Iona fainted; now Percy is taking her to the infirmary."

Chaos was up instantly. "Follow me." He ran through a labyrinth of hallways when we reached a door labeled 'infirmary.'

When we walked in we instantly saw Iona on one bed, her face pale and clammy. She looked as if she had a fever. Next I saw Percy staring down worriedly at a girl with auburn hair. Her skin was pale as the moon, her cheeks missing their usual rosiness that they held. Her eyes were closed almost as if she was sleeping.

That's when I realized that 'Arty' was Artemis.

My brain was going haywire. _Why wasn't I there to protect her?_

The titan of the Elements turned around when he heard the door close behind us. When he saw Chaos, his face showed one of relief.

"Chaos…What's happening to them?" He asked.

Chaos sighed. "I didn't think it would be so soon. What they are experiencing is their gift. It comes with being the princesses of Chaotica.

"Every five thousand years, they have a vision. In that vision they see the future or the past, though the future cannot be changed. Artemis usually see's something about her loved ones, or personal choices and hers always comes first due to being the older twin. She also experiences immense pain. Iona see's the war related things such as the forces or the outcome. Her visions come around a little bit after Artemis', but for some reason, she feels absolutely no pain." He took a deep breath and gazed at his two daughters. "This vision came early. It has only been three thousand years. That cannot be a good sign."

Everyone was silent as I was processing what Chaos' has said. Something bad was brewing, and this was only the beginning.

Hours past, but we all stayed in the infirmary, waiting for when the two girls would wake up. Percy tried to convince me to leave, but I stayed. My reasoning was that I wanted to stay by my commander's side, but the truth was that I couldn't care more about Iona. I was here for Artemis and Artemis alone. I have been by her side the last time it had happened on Earth. It was excruciating to watch her go through the beginning pain, but I never left her side then, and I certainly wasn't going to do so now.

A couple more hours past when we heard a sound, sound of someone panting. A few seconds later Artemis shot up in her bed looking around frantically.

"Orion! I _need_ to see Orion!"

She stopped looking around when eyes like the moon met my blue orbs.

Artemis PoV (Where the last chapter left off)

I don't know what happened. It was all a blur. One second I'm perfectly fine, entering my room, then the next thing is a wave of nausea taking over. I remember stumbling to my bed, lying down as the world spun around me.

Then the pain hit.

It was so excruciating, my body felt as if someone threw me into a pit of lava, took me out, and then dumped me in a tub of ice. My head was even worse. It was like thousands of scorching hot needles were pricking at my brain.

I screamed. I screamed as loud as my lungs let me, praying that someone would hear through my thick walls. Tears fell hot on my skin, almost as if they were boiling water as they fell from my eyes.

Then as fast as everything came, all went black.

I woke up to the sound of metal clanging into each other. There were screams, cries, and shouting going all around me. I looked around me. I was standing near a withering tree. I looked up to the starless sky and saw not a single glimpse of the moon.

I looked around the barren land I stood on. All around me, people were fighting with all their strength. I saw my assassins battling alongside Iona's troupe. My twin was nowhere to be seen. I also saw Ouranos' squad in the air using their control over the winds to fight the air ships.

I noticed a castle in the distance. It stood tall and proud, with a small village that lay in ruins surrounding it.

That's when I realized I had been on this planet before. It was Planet Faub.

We were at war with the Faubs.

Again.

_Well, that's just great! Is my coming on Chaotica cursed or something?_

I located myself fighting alongside…Hunter? How did that happen? Back to back, we killed everyone in our path as we made our way to the gleaming castle.

The scene changed.

I was with Hunter once again. We were in the gleaming castle that I located before. We stood in front of two thrones that gave off a dark aura. At the base of the largest throne, a man wearing the most expensive fabric in all the land, a crown decked out in jewels, and the biggest scepter I've ever seen, lay dead.

Iona had her gun in her hand, looking around as if trying to find someone. Percy stood above the dead man holding a sword dripping in blood. He looked up and met my other self's eyes.

Suddenly, an arrow fired from somewhere made its way towards my other self's heart. I scream aloud, but no one hears me.

The arrow impaled itself into a heart.

The scene changed once again.

I watched two people walk into a white room. One was a beautiful woman. Her black hair that went down to her shoulders in light waves framed her copper skin. She had almond shaped eyes the shade of melted caramel that you could lose your soul in. But what shocked me the most were her feathered wings that were the shade of the moonless sky. They sprouted from her back, starting from in-between the shoulder blades. The white dress she wore ended mid back and you could see part of a broken wing.

She looked like an angel.

The woman spoke in her bell like voice to the person across from her. I couldn't see their face, but from the features I could tell it was a male.

"Do you accept my offer?" The lady spoke in a bell like voice.

The man hesitated.

"Once cannot ignore the call of Destiny."

The woman smiled.

"I knew you would make the correct choice. Now with the power of the Angel Circle, I deem you, Orion Levitas, a Guardian Angel to Artemis, Princess of Chaotica, and goddess of the moon. May you protect her with honour and loyalty."

"Thank you, Alicia."

I then snapped out of my vision, feeling clammy as I panted for breath. I looked around, trying to figure out my surroundings. Before I knew what I was saying, I started shouting for Orion.

I let his cover loose, but I didn't care. In all of my visions, he was there. I needed to know why.

I then saw the occupants of the room. My father was there, along with my sister who lay in the bed next to me. She must still be in her vision. I then saw Percy. He had a smidgen of hurt in his eyes, but before I could pay heed, I spotted Orion.

He had a look of shock on his face, but gave me a small nod. I attempted to sit up, and the world spun around me. Dad was about to help me but I held my hand. I've don't this many times before, and I will do it again.

Of course in all the other times, nothing like this has ever happened. None of my visions have had the same person except for me in them more than once.

Slowly, I kicked my legs onto the side of the bed. I sat there for a few seconds before I slowly got to my feet. I'm glad I can say that I didn't fall down. I gave my father a big hug, and then gave Percy a kiss on his lips trying to project my emotions to him. I hope he understood. I met his eyes, and he gave me a small nod. I gestured to Orion to follow me.

With wobbly knees that gradually got more stable, we walked in silence through the hallways. It was almost sunrise, so most of the army was waking up. They all bowed to me as I passed, and I shot them a quick smile.

I couldn't help but think of Apollo as I looked out of the windows and saw the sky turning a purple near the horizon. I thought how ironic it was that I had the power to see visions of the past and future when he was the god of prophecies. I then realized that I missed him. I made a mental note to visit him soon.

I lead Orion to one of my most favourite spots on the castle grounds. It was where I made my best decisions, and was thinking the most clearly. It was a beautiful garden that only I now knew about. I found it when I was a little girl. I got lost and stumbled upon it. My mother found me playing with the birds, trying to catch them as they sang their beautiful songs. She only laughed and let me to my fun.

Even now, it felt like a place of magic. The sky reflected in the small pond in the centre of the garden. There was a small stone bench under a big apple tree that I used to climb as I spent many nights reading under the big canopy. Animals danced around, playing with each other with no care in the world. They were free.

I don't know why I allowed Orion to know of this place, a place that I didn't even show Percy yet. But I had this _feeling_. It was indescribable, but it felt right.

"I had three visions today. In each of them you were in them. In the first two we were fighting side by side, and then in the last…Something weird happened. I saw you talking to someone…Alicia."

His face paled drastically.

"So you know what I'm talking about."

He nodded.

"I need answers. For _years_ you have been a part in my heart, and for years it has not been a good one. You broke my heart and now I realize you're my guardian angel? Why? Why would you do this to me? _How_ could you do this to me! I need answers!" I shouted.

He stared down at his feet. When he looked up his eyes seemed to hold the entire story. He turned around and started to unzip his hoodie, then took off his shirt.

"This isn't time to impress me with your body." I called to him.

He seemed to brace himself, and then a few seconds' later wings that were whiter than a fresh snowfall sprouted out of his back. He turned and what I saw surprised me. His eyes were the shade of honey yellow. They made me feel warm and protected.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, but that's how events played out. I won't deny that what I did was the biggest mistake of my life, but it had to happen. Every guardian has to be away from the one they protect when both start to form feelings for each other. I didn't want it to be so severe it would shatter your heart, but I knew you were near when I bedded with your hunter. It was the easiest and fastest way to get away. I truly am sorry."

I sighed. "Start from the beginning."

He nodded. "It began thousands of years ago. You were just born. The Angels know you would be a big factor in a future prophecy, one that would affect the entire universe."

"Prophecy? Why haven't I heard of any prophecy?" I asked.

"It wasn't taking form yet. Now, you must know."

_He who holds her love_

_Shall rise above_

_It is his choice_

_If he projects his voice_

_With his help the war is won_

_But not everything is done._

He recited the poem then continued his story.

"I was sent to protect you as your Guardian Angel. When things got complicated with the Faubs I was always there nearby. I was the soldier in the room the day your mother died." His sad eyes met mine. "I'm sorry I could not rescue her."

I nodded, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"When you went to Earth, I took the form of a hunter, because I knew that's what you would be doing. I met up with you purposely, so I could keep a better eye on you."

"Stalker much?" I asked with a small smile playing at my lips.

His smile reached his golden eyes "Everyone on the Angel Council thought so."

His eyes then turned dark with the next part of the story.

"Then the whole fiasco with your hunter occurred. And I 'died'." He put quotation marks around the word died.

"Then you came here as Hunter."

It wasn't a question but he nodded his head in confirmation.

An awkward silence came over us. Yes, I was still hurt by what he did, but I couldn't blame him. He's always been trying to protect me. I then remembered my second vision.

"Orion...If someone was to, oh I dunno, shoot an arrow at my heart in attempts to kill me, would you take the blow for me?"

"Yes." He said with no hesitation.

"Cool." I had no idea what to say back. Orion simply laughed at my response.

I sat on the edge of the stone bench. Orion took a seat beside me. Together we watched the sun rise, Guardian Angel and the one being protected.

I was glad I knew the truth. It was now time to decide who I told it to.

**A/N: Well, that was my longest chapter ever. 3505 words not including the author notes. I feel so proud :')**

**So…Hunter is Orion. How obvious were we? **

**What do you guys think about the Guardian thing? We thought it was epic, and a really big change, but tell us your thoughts in the reviews. (I can't believe we're almost at 100!)**

**My birthday is on Friday! I'm so excited, but what really sucks is that I'm going to Edmonton that day. What a bummer. Three hours of my day spent in a car. **

**Well, leave a review on your way out, and may you have a wonderful day/night where ever you are!**


	12. War and Weddings

**A/N: Hey guys! Waaazuup? We are here to bring you, the readers, yet another chapter of this awesome story, as so many of you put it. Well I don't think we have ever mentioned to you how much a review means to us. I (Resatice) check them every day whenever I have nothing to do, and every time I see a new one, it makes my day. So on behalf of PurpleGoddess9 and myself, we'd like to thank all of you, for we have reached past 100 reviews.**

**Oh and so sorry for the delay, it was my entire fault. I started this chapter sometime in April, and never got time to write again. I also had to get an idea from Purple, so that took a while too, due to my memory sometimes being terrible.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own anything except for our own characters, plot line, settings, and all that.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Iona PoV** (A little while before she found Artemis)

I was having one of my rare bad feelings. I hadn't had one in years, not since that day I almost got stabbed by a dagger in my heart when I was on a mission for dad a couple years back. I don't die from some petty little dagger, unless it's Shish Kebab of course. I may be the almighty goddess of poison and a bunch of other stuff, but I could have been in the infirmary for weeks.

Uneasily, I got up from my bed and made my way to Arty's room. She always knew what to do, and was always able to give me the best advice. I knocked on her door a few times. I would have barged in, like I usually do, but she was sporting a headache. You _do not_ annoy Artemis when she has a headache.

When she didn't answer I tried the doorknob, to see if it was locked, yet it opened right up. I slowly walked in the room, sensing for danger. Her window was open, allowing the cool air to breeze into the room. The moon shed its rays dimly, and suddenly I fell into a panic.

Something was wrong. I looked around the room scanning for Arty, and there she lay on her bed, her right hand resting on her forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her skin appeared to be clammy. I walked up to her when she suddenly let out a heart retching scream. I quickened my pace.

"Arty! Arty!" I was shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Gods dammit!" I realized what was happening. The only time Arty was in pain for no exact reason, is when she's having a vision. I didn't dwell on the fact that this one was early, and that was surly a bad sign. The only thing I did focus on was picking up my sister, who had to endure the pain of our 'gift' as some call it.

Artemis screamed again and I quickly made my way to the infirmary, dropping off my sister. The nurses started acting immediately. Then, I made my way to dad's office. I knew he would be in his office, doing some 'Creator of the Universe' things. I had a sudden urge to inform him, like I do every time this occurs. I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, and I burst into my quickest sprint. My turn was almost up.

I suddenly ran into somebody, and when I looked up to see who, I thanked any god or goddess willing to listen. It was Percy.

The words flew out of my mouth before I would even think of them. "Percy! Something's wrong with Arty. I founder her in her room screaming and she just fainted, I think she's having one of her visions!"

Worry and shock etched his features. "Iona! Where is she? A-are you okay?"

At this moment I was seriously dizzy. I didn't know which way was up or which way was down. I attempted to speak. "She's in the infirm-"

I then blacked out.

In my first vision I was near a big stone gate. I spotted me fighting off some monster, and was proud to say I was winning. When I finished it off, I looked at my surroundings. Percy too, had just slain his monster and was coming towards me. I shouted over the clanging of metal "Percy! Follow me, I know where they are!"

I watched Percy and I run to the gates, and disappear in the battle taking place.

I was confused, why is there a battle and how did I knew where to go? It just seemed…Out of place.

The scene changed.

I was standing beside Chronos and Ouranos. They were decked out in black suits with a white shirt, accompanied by a tie matching their domains colour. I looked around, interpreting my surroundings. I was in the throne room, yet everything was decorated green, silver, and blue ranging from streamers, flowers, and even the food. I spotted all of the primordial's, and even some people from different planets.

I was at a wedding, but whose, I did not know yet.

The music started playing, and who came down the aisle utterly took my breath away, she looked beautiful. Her dress wasn't very girly, but considering the person who was wearing it, it worked. The silvery fabric was swept to one side starting at the sweetheart neck line. The waist was decorated with green flowers that cascaded down her left hand side. The skirt was so simple, yet to beautiful; a simple A-line. The train was long, yet it was the perfect length.

The girl was my _sister,_ Artemis, _the_ Artemis, getting married. I thought I'd never see the day Arty would wear a dress. Yes, I knew it would happen _someday_, but I didn't think it would be in the upcoming future.

He had a smile on her face, and was talking to my dad, who held her as they walked. No one else would notice, but I could tell everything about Arty. She was nervous, yet happy at the same time. Who wouldn't be? She's getting married!

When she got onto the altar she smiled at the groom. Dad gave her hand to him, then walked to where I was standing. I could not tell who the groom was, and it was killing me inside. Yes, I trusted Arty's judgement, but the black hair was making me a bit sketchy, I've only seen that shade on two people.

The speech vow things started, and I kind of zoned those out, but when it was coming close to the "I do," part, I was excited.

Here on Chaotica, weddings are slightly different. Instead of the bride and groom kissing, they seal the deal by a hand shake like gesture. A glow will emit from the hands and the tighter the bond between the two lovers, the stronger and more powerful the glow. Also, if the two getting married are a god and goddess, they will both gain a bit of the others powers and again, the stronger the relationship, the more powerful the powers. This prevented everyone from marrying someone powerful for personal gain.

"Do you two promise to be together for as long as your immortal lives take you?" Ananke, who was the priest, asked.

"I do." They said together.

"You may now bind this marriage."

They gripped hands, and the glow that emitted off of them was breathtaking. It wasn't blinding, more like the light of a setting sun. It circled around them, emitting a powerful aura.

"I have never seen a glow so powerful in all my years." Oreo said.

"Their love is remarkable." Chronos agreed.

"It is true, I could never imagine someone who would have a stronger bind than mine and Cosmos, alas, I was mistaken." Chaos said.

"She is your daughter. She can be passionate if her heart desires. It is remarkable he was able to steal her heart in a short amount of time, given the circumstances."

They nodded, and watched the young couple laugh and smile.

The scene was starting to fade, yet before I was transported to the next one, I spotted a winged figure in the trees. He smiled down upon my sister, and flew into the sky, transforming into a blackbird before ascending to the sky.

I appeared in utter darkness, yet when I raised my hand to eye level, I could see it perfectly. I tried to locate my future self, but gave up realizing no one was there. I was completely alone.

Suddenly, a flash of the purest white obscured my vision. When I was able to see again, I stood before two massive white thrones, and a soul sitting on each.

The first person was my grandpa, Order. This wasn't surprising, because he has come to me in my dreams before. The second person however, was a huge surprise. She sat on her throne, omitting a strong aura of power. Her honey blonde hair was in loose curls, and framed her face. Her emerald green eyes shone with pride. This woman was Cosmos, my mom.

I ran to her, tears striking down my face. Whether this is real or not, I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was a warm, comforting hug from my mother. She stepped off her throne and opened her arm and I flung myself into them. She stroked my hair, as I let all my tears out. When I calmed down enough I looked up to her eyes.

"Hello, my little flower." Her chiming voice filled my heart with love. The memories of my childhood flashed in my mind.

"Hey mom, where are we?"

"I can explain," Gramps started, "We are in the Void." I gasped.

"W-what? But…How? Arty didn't poke me with Shish Kebab, did she?" I started looking around my body for any stab marks. Sometimes Arty can be clumsy with that thing. When we first started training, it was a nightmare… I shot my mom a look, yet she was smiling in amusement.

"Still the same now, aren't we?" She asked me.

I smiled sheepishly. "You can't blame me, being back with Arty has made things a lot easier to handle."

She nodded in understanding. "To answer your previous question, we are in the Void simply because we summoned you."

"Oh," I was disappointed. I thought my mother just missed me, but I seem to have been wrong.

As if reading my mind, my mother came to the rescue. "You know I would have talked to you, yet I was unable to do so. It is just the way the Universe is. She has a mind of her own."

This wasn't the first time I was hearing that the universe was her own person, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. How can something so full, yet so empty, so complex, yet so simple, have a mind of its own. There was always been a ruler, whether it be Order or my parents. Are they chosen by the Universe or something?

"As you know, Cosmos and Chaos are my children, who eventually fell in love and took over the universe from me. They both gained powers over the Void, your mother controls who goes in and out, while your father creates and destroys."

"Wait, if mom can take people in and out," I turned to look at my mother, "Why didn't you bring yourself out?"

She sighed. "It's not that simple. When I died my soul left my body and travelled here. I was able to summon a shell for my soul to reside in, yet I cannot leave. The Void is a complicated subject, and if I were to explain even the smidge of its power, we would be out of time."

"Out of time?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, there is a reason for calling you here. As you may have guessed, this is not a vision. We have called your soul, essence, subconscious, call it what you may, for one sole purpose. "

"Gramps, don't beat around the bush, get to the point." I stated.

He laughed, and mother continued. "Danger is approaching that can destroy the peace we have created over the millennia's, and only you will be able to end it."

"Me?" Great, just what I needed. The fate of the entire universe rested on my shoulders.

Mother sighed, "Yes, you. You will know what to do when the time comes, but all we can tell you is that not everything is as black and white as it seems."

"Sometimes you need to trust people's decisions, whether they appear to be good or bad. All of the knots will be untangled in the end." Order stated.

"What do you guys mean? I swear you're acting like an oracle, what does a person have to do to get a straight answer?" I asked exasperated.

The two deities in front of me were starting to fade into the darkness. My mother gave me a final hug, and before she could completely vanish, she said three words that left me more confused than anything else that has occurred today.

"Trust your sister."

I woke up surrounded by white. I was on an uncomfortable surface, but felt something soft around me. I sat up straight, ready to attack anyone or anything, when I spotted my father sitting by my bed with Ouranos at his side.

"The dead awakes!" Oreo shouted, his hands rose in the air as if someone had just gotten a touchdown.

"Oh shut up, you want to see the future and tell me what it feels like." That shut him up.

"So, Iona, how do you feel?" My father asked.

That was a good question. I was sad that my mother couldn't return but I was happy that I saw her once again. I also glad that Arty would have a happy ending. I was angry for the war that was going to commence, and the mystery that was created. But above all, I was confused. I wondered who would start the war; nothing I saw in my vision helped my get an understanding of who was attacking. I wondered who the person in the trees was, and I wondered about what my mother meant by trusting my sister.

"I feel fine." I responded.

He gave me a cryptic look, but nodded, accepting my answer. That's what I love about dad. He knows something is wrong, yet he doesn't probe for answers. He knows we will tell him when we're ready.

I looked around the room and spotted a bed with yet to be made sheets. I assumed that was where Arty suffered through her vision.

"Hey dad, is Arty OK?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed, "She's fine, just went to talk to Orion."

"Uhh, Dad? Isn't Orion dead?" I asked.

"Oh, don't mind me, that was my old man talking..?"

"Dad? Seriously? You're old man? You're the primordial of the Void and can change your age with a snap of your fingers; you don't get 'old.' Now tell me what you meant about Orion."

He nervously laughed and said, "About that… He is kind of the same… person as Hunter."

"WHAT THE TARTARUS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! You accepted him into the army when you knew he was the one who broke Arty's heart? You were there in the room when she told everyone!"

That freaking douche bag Orion will get a piece of me. Who the Hades does he think he is, barging in here thinking he is king of the universe? He better get ready because overly protective sister mode is activated.

"It wasn't my fault! It was your grandfather's idea! He said it was imperative that he join, and you don't defy the mighty creator of the universe! And in my defence, she didn't exactly say _who_ broke her heart." Chaos defended.

I sighed. If gramps was the one to decide this, it must be important. "Sorry dad, it's just… He's Orion, and she's Arty, he's also been creeping me out a bit."

"I understand Iona. Just…Go check up on your sister. She should be in the dining hall grabbing breakfast. There will be a meeting held later this afternoon regarding what you saw. Be there on time. You always show up late."

"Dad, a princess is never late. Everyone else just shows up early." I flashed him a smile and walk out of the room in hunt for my sister.

As dad had said, I found her in the dining hall, but she wasn't alone. Percy was at her side, eating blue pancakes as he laughed at something she had said. But, Hunter was also there, and he too was laughing. I felt an aura of protectiveness omitting from him, as if he was ready to jump in front of an arrow if he had to.

This sparked an idea in my mind.

If he was so keen of being close my sister, he should be willing to die for her, just like the rest of us primordial's, titans, and some of the army. Why should he be the one left out?

I summoned a tray like thing, and put a Slurpee in each of the four cup holders, Grape for me, Blueberry for Percy, Coke for Orion, and a rainbow one for Artemis.

I made myself noticed and waked into the room with a big smile on my face. I didn't want to be too obvious, but I had to send a glare Hunter's way.

"Hey Arty, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Nothing a good Slurpee can't fix, I assume the rainbow is for me?"

"You know me so well." I handed the drinks out, and took a sip from mine while I acted natural.

"This is really good Vi, you get it right every time." Percy stated.

"Slurpee…Surprisingly good." Hunter said.

"No duh it's good. You act like you've never had one before. Where have you been the past couple decades?" I snapped.

He hesitated, "Places."

"Guys calm down, it's just a Slurpee." Arty tried to end this feud, but if she only knew…

She took a long sip of her drink, and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Vi, what did you put in this?" She demanded.

I looked down at my toes innocently, "Nothing…" She gave me a death glare. "Alright, alright. I may have put some poison in your Slurpee."

Hunter's eyes bulged. He snatched the drink out of my sisters' hand and sniffed it. When he caught a whiff of the substance, he quickly set the Slurpee down, grabbed his bow, and notched an arrow straight at me.

"You poisoned your own sister!?" Hunter demanded.

"It's not your problem, besides, why do you care? Arty and Percy, her _boyfriend_ may I add, are acting utterly normal. You think I wouldn't have Shish Kebab at my throat if I legitimately poisoned my sister?"

His posture faltered as he lowered his bow. "Oh…"

"Yeah," I huffed, "Oh."

There was an awkward silence, but it ended when Arty sighed and started to explain.

"When we were born, Vi and I gained a few of each other's powers. I was immune to poison and my sister becomes stronger during the full moon. I guess it's a twin thing."

"But wait…Why aren't you acting like these two have gone crazy?" Hunter asked Percy.

He laughed, "I'm the Titan of Elements, cousin to the Titan King, girlfriend to Artemis; the Princess of Chaotica. I think I should know these kinds of things."

"You think? What are you sure of?" Arty asked.

"How much you mean to me." He wrapped her in him arm as hugged her, so full of love it was nasty to watch.

"Ugh, PDA much? Get a room." Disgusted, I turned at made gagging motions.

"And what of you and Aether? Who knows what kind of things you did in that closet." Percy said while moving his eyebrows up and down mockingly.

I felt my face heat up. I smacked his arm, and everyone else laughed.

Once we were settled down, they continued eating their breakfast and I enjoyed my Slurpee. Once we were all finished, Orion had to go to training (Courtesy of me, his commander. That left me, Arty, and Percy.

"So I heard there is a meeting later, does it always happen after a vision?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, what we usually see can impact the future outcomes dramatically. We figure out what we're dealing with, but sometimes they just don't make any sense…"

"Tell me about it." Arty said, nodding her head. So she also had a weird vision? At least I'm not alone on this boat anymore.

We heard a crash from outside the dining hall. Curious as we are. We check it out. I could not believe my eyes.

Eri was on top of Eros, their red faces inches away from each other. They stared deeply into the others eyes.

Everyone stood there, frozen in place until Arty whispered to me, "Well, looks like Eri has a crush."

I burst out laughing, and that seemed to shake the two love birds out of their daze.

"Wh-what?" Eri asked.

"So innocent, isn't she sister?" I asked.

"I'm standing right here!" Eri shouted.

"What can I say? She believed she was the goddess of Single Ladies." Arty said with a smirk.

"I still am!" Eri persuaded.

"Oh the beginnings of love, isn't it great?" I swooned.

"Sis, you're turning into Aphrodite."

"Oh gods…I am!?" I was horror struck.

"I think if we walk away slowly, they won't notice…" Eros said to Eri.

Oh, we noticed, but we didn't say anything. We let them walk away, hand in hand.

"I bet you fifty chaos coins that they'll be together by the end of this week."

"Sister, please. I bet you they will be together by the end of the day." I parried.

"It's a deal." We shook hands. I was about to become fifty coins richer.

We all walked to the meeting room, which today would take place in the dining hall, due to lunch. It turned out that we were the last ones to arrive.

"I told you not to be late." My father told us sternly.

"And I said a princess is never late, everyone else is just early."

The entire hall burst into laughter. I smugly walked to my seat between Aether and my father. Artemis took his other side, with Percy beside her. Across the table I saw Eri and Eros so close they were practically touching. Eri noticed me staring and blushed a bright red. Eros chuckled softy beside her, and shot me a wink.

Oh, he was smooth.

"Now that everyone is here," Dad glared at me, "We can continue with today's proceedings."

Oreo took it from there. He stared attentively at my sister and I. "What did you two see?"

"Well, I kind of see all of you sitting here, I see Eri and Eros practically flirting I see-"Arty droned.

"You know what I mean."

I sighed. I looked to Arty and she nodded.

"Well, in the first vision I was on a battle field. We were at war, on the Faubs planet. I was with my troupe, and Iona's was beside us, yet she was nowhere to be seen. We were in the stretch of land outside the castle walls. In the second scene Hunter and I were in the throne room. Someone lay on the floor dead, Iona watching guard, and Percy holding a bloody sword.

Everyone didn't seem surprised, but I did. I referenced back to my own vision, and put the pieces together. I assume when I said "I know where to go," I was to help kill….Whoever.

Arty continued her story. "After Percy and I made eye contact, I saw an arrow heading straight to my heart…A-and…I don't know what happened next…"

Percy wrapped a comforting arm around her, which she leaned into. She stared off into space, contemplating over something.

"Is that…all?" Tartarus asked.

Arty nodded.

There was silence. It was odd. We never have less than three visions, yet…she only had two? Weeeirrd.

I decided I didn't want to tell the council of my last 'vision'. So I lied. "I also had two visions."

Tartarus asked, "Mind telling us about them?" And so I did. I told them about the battle and how I apparently knew how to go. I also told them of the wedding.

"Do you see who the groom was?" Ananke asked.

"Sorry, I wanted to, but I think it's something only the fates know about right now." I responded.

"Well this complicates things." Chaos said.

"How so?" Nyx said.

My dad sighed. "With my daughter's marriage coming up, there is so much to plan, but she also earns the throne. It is tradition. When Cosmos and I married, Order passed the universe to us. Now I must do the same for my daughter and whoever she shall spend the rest of her life with."

There was silence. "I assume I'm in charge of the paperwork?" Oreo thought aloud.

"Oh, you know me too well." Chaos said cheekily.

The council laughed. "If there are no other matters to be discussed, this meeting is adhou-"

Suddenly, the doors burst open with Hyperion coming through them.

"Hyperion, what's wrong?" Kronos asked.

"I was just on Earth. Camp Half-Blood is under attack." He puffed.

"And why does this affect us?" Percy asked.

"You don't understand, it wasn't just any monsters attacking, it was the Faubs."

There was silence in the room

**A/N: AND DONE! Finally…. Took me long enough, and again, I apologize for the super long wait and leaving you a cliffy, I kind of just thought of it when I went around editing.**

**Beside the point, this is my longest chapter ever, somewhere around 4,100 words and 11 pages on Microsoft Word! **

**And we got exams at the end of June, so again, don't really expect an update until after that. For science, we have to learn an entire unit by ourselves, and do two projects for that subject alone. We have so much homework, and so much studying to do, it's hectic. **

**ALSO, I made a twitter account, so if you guys want to know what's happening in the world of me, even if I'm not writing, or want to know what I am writing, follow me Resatice! I think it will help you guys know when I will be updating, and it will help me in a way, too!**

**So yeah, review away. Yell at me for a super long wait, tell me things you didn't like, what you did like, your thoughts, etc. **

**Bye!**


	13. To Camp We Go!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything besides the plot line and the characters that we create. We are not Rick Riordan, nor will we ever be.**

**Artemis PoV**

The room burst into pandemonium.

"Why are the Faubs attacking Earth? It just doesn't make sense…" I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy asked, "The Faubs wanted you last war. They know you're back and that you've been staying on Olympus. They put two and two together and concluded that if they attack the place you called home for centuries, you would be obliged to protect them, thus going down to Earth."

I looked around the council; they all seemed to agree to what my boyfriend had said.

"If that's the case, Artemis shouldn't go. They expect her to come to the rescue. The last thing we need is our future queen to be taken by those imbeciles." Chronos stated.

I was about to protest, but my father gave me 'the look.' It pretty much says that there is no chance of me going. I sighed instead.

"So, if Arty isn't going, her team isn't going, and I assume no other squad will be able to handle it. That leaves me and my crew." Vi said.

"Yes, it appears that is the case." Ouranos said.

"Well then, we better be on our way, we have no time to lose." She sent me a look that said that she was sorry. I nodded in understanding, knowing that arguing would only cause more problems.

She strode out of the room, going to collect her squad. The rest of us sat around the table. I took it to myself to open the Dimensional Portal. It was like a T.V screen that allows us to see what's happening around the galaxies at that very moment. The portal showed us Camp Half Blood being destroyed by every monster I could think of from Planet Faub. The three headed chickens that spewed out fire, the miniature yetis from the north that had hands of steel, and worst of all, I saw a pack of giant wiener dogs that had laser vision.

Camp was not holding its ground. Demigods were dying left and right. I saw Apollo's children taking them to the infirmary in attempts to heal them, yet I could see that their powers were draining. Some children of Athena were in the back, trying to devise a plan on how to kill these monsters and to figure out where they came from. I also saw some of my ex-hunters. Last time I checked up on Earth, they still called themselves the Hunters of Artemis as a way to honour the traditional way, yet Hestia was their patron goddess who sent out quests. Thalia was the actual leader who ran the entire thing.

"I don't understand…Where are the Olympians?" Tartarus asked.

I scanned the battle field, attempting to locate the people I spent so much of my existence with. I was disappointed when I failed to spot them.

"Typical Olympians, afraid to get their hands dirty even if it is to help their children." Pontus scoffed.

I couldn't argue. I knew he was right. The Olympians are selfish, entranced in their own world. If it meant putting their hide in danger, they would never oblige.

We all fell silent. We just watched the battle take place. Finally, my sister and her squadron arrived.

They all came down a rope that was attached to their ship. Iona was the first one down. The aircraft started shooting at monsters. The bullets were tinted with poison, courtesy of Vi, and also contained imperial steel; the deadliest metal known in existence besides the metal Shish Kebab was made from.

The soldiers fell into a frenzy of attacks. When the campers saw this new arrival here to help, they fought with a sudden vigor. But eventually, their numbers dwindled down, whether it is from injury or death. Iona and her soldiers kept fighting, yet I noticed they too were being over powered.

I looked at my dad, "Dad, this can't go on, they need more help!"

Chaos scanned my face, his dark eyes filled with worry, "Are you sure you're up to this? They might find out about…"

"I don't care! They need help! Two of them have already died." I reasoned.

"Alright, but be safe." He sighed.

"I'll go get the ship ready." I said.

I started to walk out of the room, but before I left I heard my father talk to Percy quietly.

"Keep her safe."

I heard him reply back, "Always."

* * *

"We ready?" I asked our pilot, Amanda.

"All systems are a go." She responded.

"Prepare for takeoff." I stated.

Everyone got into their seats. Percy was beside me, and held my hand. He could tell I was stressed, and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him, grateful for the support.

Our squad consisted of six people. I am the leader, while Percy is my best assassin.

Chris was my first recruit, and he started from nothing. His parents left him in the streets of Planet Faub when he was nothing but five years old. He was a master pickpocket by the time he was sixteen, and was able to steal Stoxos when it was in ring form right off my finger when I first encountered him. I noticed the loss of weight on my finger, and was able to pin him down. I'll just say though, he let on quite the chase. When I did catch him, I asked him about his life out of curiosity. He gave me a questioning look, yet he told me how his parents left him when he was a child, his life living on the streets, and how he learned the art of stealth. I decided to take him to Chaotica, and over the course of training, I realized I needed him on my team. We became partners, and since then he has become a brother.

Damien has never really fit in with people. He comes from a planet that trains children to become warriors. All of his classmates were big and bulky, yet he was scrawny. Everyone was loud and social, Damien was not. He was an outcast, yet on one of my visits there, I saw him observing our meeting from the rafters. I told my father about him, and he was recruited immediately. It wasn't often that you could go unnoticed by the ruler of the universe. Over time we have become close friends, and when he does speak on occasion, everyone stops to listen to what he has to say.

Amanda has always been a natural flier, and it makes sense considering the fact that she was raised in Eriya, the planet that thrives in the sky. She was a mechanic at home, and designed all types of aircrafts; some of which we use here on Chaotica. Ouranos spotted her talents and decided she could be of much use to this army. Amanda has saved our lives countless times as out pilot. She is truly one to have as a friend.

Sophie was a princess in a distant planet. She lived life in luxury, and held the entire kingdom at her figure tips; everyone adored her. When time came for marriage, she had many suitors, yet her father made a grave decision. He gave her off to a cruel man, the type that I despise. However, this man was able to fool everyone. He charmed all of whom he met, he even made Sophie fall in love with him. After their wedding, they went to his castle. He held her captive during the day, barley giving her enough food to survive, and then tortured her at night. The entire castle knew of his deeds, yet no one tried to stop him, until I came. I saved the poor girl, and when I realized she had hidden powers of charmspeak I decided to take her home. She has become like a younger sister to me, and is now the best assassin after me and Percy.

Together we are the Assassins. We are more than just a team, we are a family. If you happen to hurt any of us, we will kill you without a second thought.

"Hey Arty, don't worry! We'll kick those Faubs' podex!" Chris exclaimed. I smiled at him ,appreciating the attempt to make me feel better.

"I'm sure you will. I just have a bad feeling about this…" I said.

Percy squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Besides, the moon is full; you'll be at your strongest power."

"It's nothing to do with the danger; I've been in worse positions. It's just that…I have a feeling something will be lost. Something important, I just don't know what and its killing me!"

"Artemis, listen to me." He tenderly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes that seem to mesmerize me every time I look into them, "Everything will be alright, okay? Even if something is lost, it can always be found again, right?" Percy asked.

I nodded, still unable to look way from his orbs.

"We'll be there in a minute. Get ready to jump ship." Amanda called from her command seat.

"Let's do this!" Chris shouted.

"Those Faubs won't know what hit em'." Damien stated.

"If it means I get to kill someone, I'll take it." Sophie said with a smirk.

"Should I be worried?" Percy whispered to me.

I laughed, "Not for us, but for the monsters, yeah. We leave no survivors."

"Cool."

The entire ship heard, and we laughed.

"Okay, fifteen seconds!" Amanda shouted.

The five of us took our place by the door, prepared to jump. Amanda would be staying, shooting bullets from the sky.

The hatch opened, and we all jumped out, me leading the way.

We all landed on our feet, creating a small crater. The assassins and I rushed into battle, ready to kill all who dare face us. Percy and I became a whirlwind of death, watching each other's backs. The monsters combusted into gold and blue dust, depending on their origin, and drifted around us. I battled my way to my sister who was currently fighting the giant wiener dog.

I switched my hunting knives for Stoxos and notched one of my diamond arrows aimed for the canines eyes. Blind and now unable to use his ability, Iona and those around her were able to finish off the monster.

We fought our way to the base of Thalia's pine, and when we did meet a quick high five was shared. We scanned the battle field, looking for any stray monsters. Thankfully, they were all dead.

Our teams were located in their own groups. Mine were chatting a little to my right, while some of the remaining soldiers from Vi's team were gathering the bodies of their deceased comrades. I spotted Hunter sitting on the hill beside his team and stared at the carnage of the battle. He caught my eye, but I turned my attention to Vi.

"I'm sorry for those who died." I said gently.

Iona brushed it off. "They died fighting to the end. To them, it's the greatest honour. They shall always be remembered." She stated solemnly. "Anyways, I gotta thank you for saving out podex's."

I laughed, "No big deal, it's my job." I replied easily.

I didn't notice that everyone, including campers, had gathered around us until Sophie muttered quietly from behind me.

"Our job? Yeah right. We're not supposed to fight in a _battle_; we're supposed to kill people before the battle even _begins._"

I turned to glare at her. She was _not_ allowed to say that. Sadly, everyone heard.

"Excuse me? Just because we needed help this one time, once in a _billion _years might I add, doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty. Just because you're in my sisters team does not give you a reason to make fun of mine. And what do you mean by kill before a battle starts?"

"Oh, I forgot." Sophie started, "You're not important enough to know about us, not important enough to know about the assassins. Why do you think there are never any wars? Have you even wondered what Artemis was doing all those days she wasn't on Chaotica? She was out _killing_ the people."

"Sophie!" I shouted, "Control yourself!"

Iona turned her wrath to me.

"Let me explain!" I pleaded.

"Explain? How can I let you explain after everything you've lied about? How do I know I can trust what you say?"

"Because I'm your sis-"

"A sister is supposed to tell her _twin_ a few of the big things going on in your life. A _twin _is supposed to be the first one to know that Hunter is actually Orion, the guy who broke your heart. A _twin _is the one to know that her sibling is a freakin' assassin. Oh, and don't act as if I don't know you are hiding something about your visions. You're life revolves around lies; I defiantly won't be hearing the next."

She walked towards the cabins, while her team followed her while sending glares my way. Iona created one for herself and team. I knew that my assassins and I were not welcomed.

I heard Percy tell the others to go do something productive. They all agreed, but they did send a worrying glance my way.

I felt tears sting my eyes, yet none were shed. Percy pulled me into a tight embrace. I was able to feel all of the elements around us. The wind blew around us, as if caressing me in attempts to soothe me. I felt water cleanse my thoughts and help me think. I felt earth strengthen my resolve, and I felt fire burn in my heart, my determination to make things right

"Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder, "For everything."

The titan of Elements smiled down at me, "I said I'll protect you, didn't I?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Like always, there was a spark that just made my heart race.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. We sat down on the hill, staring at the stars that twinkled above us. I looked at the constellations, thinking of all of the memories stored in each one. There was Orion and Scorpio, the big and little Dipper, and there was the Huntress.

I smiled at the memory of Zoe, my best companion when I resided here. I was thinking of our hunts together when Percy asked me something.

"What was it like? When you first assassinated someone, I mean."

I sighed. I knew this would be coming. Ever since Percy joined, I'd been preparing on how to tell him.

I went back into my memories, recalling the first mission I've ever had, and the first time I killed.

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

I had been training for twelve years; I was eighteen on my first mission, the age at which I was forever immortal. Dad wanted to see me for some reason. He said it was something important.

I lifted my hand up to the door, about to knock when I heard my father beckon from inside, "Come in."

I remember smirking because he always knew when we were outside. I stepped into his office, which hadn't changed the slightest bit to this day. There was a couch in the corner, two chairs in front of his desk, a bookshelf to his right, and his desk in front of him which were home to a stack of papers. He looked tired and worn out. It was not a regular sight.

"Dad," I asked, "Are you okay?"

He smiled at me, "I'm as fit as a fiddle, there's no need to worry about me."

"If you say so. Anyways, why'd you call me? I was about to prank Tigger you know. I heard he looks good with blue fur. e alwaI "

My father chuckled, "Be glad Vi was never in training with you. If she was, I'm positive you would have been in the infirmary many more times than her, including this evening if you went out with what you were planning."

This may be hard to believe, but as a kid, Vi always had a soft spot for things. She couldn't hurt a soul, let alone kill something. My parents knew that she would never be able to handle assassinating someone, yet for some reason, they knew I would. Maybe it's because I was the goddess of hunting, and I was adapted to killing.

"I'm sure I would have. But still, why'd you call me?"

My father motioned for me to sit across from him. When I did so, he started to tell me my mission. "You've heard about Hidor and how he is planning on attacking the North side, our side, of Chaotica, right?"

I nodded.

"He must be stopped. He is gaining followers from the use of a potion that he spreads through the water supply. Everybody in the South follows his orders without question, even if it is to kill me."

I nodded again, processing the information in my head. "You want me to kill him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You have an hour to prepare. You leave at midnight." That was all he said before he allowed me to leave. I went straight to my room, and into my closet. There I replenished my throwing knives, and wore the cloak that made me blend into the night and that could change at my will. I then went out to my room and combed through my hair, pulling it into an intricate braid. I double checked to make sure I had everything, especially Stoxos, my bow. I was confident in my success. I've been training far too long to fail.

Finally, it was time to leave. My mother walked into my room for she was the one who was going to send me off.

"Hidor is having a ball tonight, a celebration for his son. You know what to do, the second you find an opening, strike. He won't be expecting an attack so early in the battle. Just be sure not to get caught, okay?"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

"A mother will always worry about her children. When you have them, you will understand."

I scoffed, "Me? Children? Not in a million years, mom."

"I expect no better from you, my Lune. Now let's go, Chronos is ticking!"

"Is it just me, or does it feel as if he's not on our side?"

My mother gave me a serious look, "At times, my child, at times."

I grasped my mother's hand, and she teleported us to a clearing outside of the South Market, which was surrounded by stone walls.

"Good luck. When you are done, break this, and you will be back in your room." My mother handed me a glass marble. I looked at her, and uttered a silent thank you.

"Oh, and Artemis? Don't be surprised when you see an old friend."

I was then off to assassinate my first victim. You have to start somewhere, right?

I pulled my hood up, and hid among the shadows that loomed over the filthy market place. I silently walked to the castle gates, where to soldiers who were _suppose_d to be on guard were fast asleep while standing up.

The gates were wide open, as if Hidor was saying, 'Come in! Kill me please!'

Pathetic.

I changed my cloak into a ball gown. It was a deep purple that brought out the silver in my eyes. I walked through the gates, and entered the castle. There was music in the background which people were dancing along to in the centre of the floor. I saw my target sitting on his throne, watching the party.

Thankfully nobody noticed me walk in, so I made my way to the food table not to attract any attention by just standing there. I was there for a few minutes before a man came up to me.

"My lady, why do you stand here alone?"

He had dark hair and a slightly tanned skin. He was well toned, and had the most striking yellow eyes; almost liquid amber.

"This party does not amuse me, and I know no other. Perhaps you can solve my problem?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, Rephiam. Must you ask?"

Rephiam was a childhood friend. When I was playing with him one day from the market, my mother realized he had no parents and made sure he found a home in the palace. We were raised together and practically brother and sister. When he turned eighteen, he became a spy for us, and it was him who told my father about the rebellion.

He led me to the dance floor, all the while I kept my eyes on Hidor. He still sat on his throne, yet he was looking around as if he was searching for someone. How very curious…

"You look stunning." Rephiam told me once we were dancing to the beat of the music.

"As do you. I never noticed how well you clean up." He looked offended, but I just smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day you of all people wear a suit."

"All part of the disguise." He winked at me, making me laugh.

Suddenly, his entire demeanor changed. He became serious and his posture lost its carefree aura. "As much as I'd love to catch up, you're on a mission, and I'm here to help. Once this song ends, I'll lead you outside to the fountain, and then you can hide. I'll come back in. I know that Hidor will be outside a few minutes after I leave you there.

I nodded in understanding, looking into his amber eyes, missing the times we used to spend together.

Of course, he knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry, Arty; once Hidor is dead I'll come back to the North. I promise."

"Let's get this show on the road?" I asked, trying to brighten the mood.

The song ended, and true to his word, Rephiam led me to the back exit. I made sure no one was looking, especially Hidor, then we walked outside.

Immediately, I spotted the fountain. I also spotted places to hide and strike from. I silently hid in the trees that were near the back corner. I switched my dress for my cloak and got my bow and arrows ready.

Finally Hidor walked through the door, yet he wasn't alone. Rephiam was with him!

"Why did you call me here?" My friend asked.

"There is much to tell you, yet I don't know where to start." Hidor replied.

I could tell Rephiam was irritated, "How about the beginning?"

Hidor sighed, "You were left as a child, left to be raided by those…_Northerns_." He spat.

"And you point is…?"

"Rephiam, I am your father. This party was so that you could take your rightful place as Prince. Everybody knew except for you, until now."

"You lie!" Rephiam snarled, "You don't love me, you aren't my father!"

"But I am! Look at me! You have my eyes! Nobody else in the entire universe has eyes like ours! They are inherited only if you are the destined ruler of the South in Chaotica!"

"We may be related by blood, but you are no father to me. My father is Chaos, and he _will_ win this war."

I knew this was my queue to shoot. I notched my diamond arrow, and aimed for Hidor's head. I let the arrow loose and watched it fly straight into his thick skull. He fell to the floor, dead.

"I'll see you at home." I said from the shadows to Rephiam.

He shook his head. "No, if he really is my father, I am heir to the throne here. I'll unite the North and South with the help from you and your father. It may take some time to get rid of the prejudice, but it will happen."

"Until next time?"

"I'll see you in a couple years." He stated.

I took the glass marble my mother gave me, and smashed it in my fist. The last thing I knew was Rephiam walk back into the party to accept his birthright.

_~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~_

I told Percy everything.

"I assume Rephiam succeeded in uniting Chaotica?" He asked.

"You tell me, you've been there." I said with a sly smile.

"You two keep contact?"

I laughed, "Is it just me, or are you jealous?" I wiggled my eyebrows, mocking him.

"Me, jealous? Not by a long shot." He stated his nose up in the air.

I laughed, and then pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick, but it made my heart race in my chest. I was positive he could feel it.

"We should probably go before people ask questions." Percy said, pulling back. "You know…You look cute when you pout."

"I do not pout!" I shouted. He got up and started running back to camp. "I swear Jackson, I'll get you!"

"I'm sure you will!" He called over his shoulder.

I had to laugh at his antics, yet I didn't let anyone down on my part. When we got to the amphitheatre I finally caught him. Luckily, the entire camp was there to see my success.

"Got you." I whispered to him.

He smirked when we noticed the camp and army staring at us. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where have you two been?" Chiron asked.

I smiled at my old friend. "Places, and no! We were not doing what most of you are thinking. I've been around Eros enough to know when people are thinking that way."

I heard someone hide a laugh through a cough, but when I went to search the crowd, I saw no one.

"You wouldn't by any chance have seen Jason Grace, have you?" A camper asked.

"Why would we care where that dipshit is?" Percy asked with an edge to his voice.

"He was here at the beginning of the fight, but now he's gone. He's gone missing."

"Great," I muttered, "Not only is war brewing, that arrogant son of Jupiter that everyone grovels around is gone, just our luck."

**A/N: And done! I've been typing away all day in attempts to get this done. You see, I'm driving to Vancouver for a week or so like we do every year, and I wanted to get this out of the way so that I can start working on the next one while I'm in an eleven hour car ride times two (there and back). **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, shows a bit more about Artemis' past, and *gasp* an argument between the twins? What will happen now!**

**Shout out to SonOfNeptuneJr for giving me quite a few interesting conversations the past few weeks. **


End file.
